The Haphazard Adventures of Beelzemon
by Crimson-Eyes26
Summary: A girl has an encounter with a certain demon biker and the two have adventures that show friendship is not always flowers and rainbows. No, friendship can also be fire and brimstone.
1. Meet Your New Tamer

Chapter 1: Meet Your New Tamer

It was a normal day in the Real World. Well, it was a normal as it could get. The humans were busying themselves going to their jobs or returning home to their families after a long day of hard labor. They traveled the streets, scurrying like ants, to get to some intended destination, completely oblivious to the outside world they live in.

Feh, they were bugs to the crimson eyes watching them.

A dark figure perched himself on a large motorcycle and stared with malicious intent at the humans walking the streets. Those streets were his territory and his alone, he decided. Without a second thought, he revved up his motorcycle, popped a wheelie, and raced towards the city below the lookout he was occupying.

The humans were completely unaware of the mayhem that was about to unfold. One, a businessman, just happened to look up from his Blackberry to see a motorcycle-riding maniac heading right for him. He let out a shriek and barely managed to get out of the way and the motorcycle whizzed right by his feet. All of the other humans, who were occupied with their iPhones and such, saw the turmoil unfolding and started into a frenzied panic. The motorcycle demon laughed and pulled out two long-barreled guns that he pointed towards the sky.

"Yeah, that's right! Feast yer eyes on the King of the Streets! Pray fer mercy from the mighty Beelzemon!"

"As if that's going to happen." A voice called out.

Beelzemon turned his head to lock his crimson eyes on a petite female human. She had short brown hair, some of it covering one of her eyes, that was hidden by a black dress cap. She had on a black dress shirt with white folded-up sleeves and black pants with black shoes. A yellow girl's tie rested on the center of her torso. She stared at him with teal eyes that radiated no fear. Beelzemon smirked and pointed his guns directly at her forehead.

"Aw, isn't this cute? A kid's gonna try and stop me!" He paused and leaned his face in closer to where their noses almost touched. "What're ya gonna do, huh?"

The female shrugged and pulled out two guns of her own. One was interlaced with red flame decals and the other was interlaced with blue lightning decals. He also took notice that her eyes changed to the same shade of crimson as his. All he did was unleash a devilish grin.

"I'm impressed, but let's see if yer as good of a sharpshooter as me!"

Beelzemon fired a shot, causing the girl's cap to blow off. The girl retaliated by firing a few shots that exploded on his motorcycle's frame. The demon growled and shouted, "Watch the bike!"

The girl just stuck out her tongue and fired more shots, one managing to graze Beelzemon's shoulder. Beelzemon groaned and managed to fire back while holding his bleeding shoulder. His shot hit the girl in the leg, but the look on her face radiated that gunshots didn't bother her so much. Instead, even with her leg leaking blood, she stood up and smirked, "You're good…"

"Yeah?" Beelzemon breathed out. "You too."

"So…you said you're name's Beelzemon? That's a strange name, but I like strange things." The girl held out her hand. "My name is Caitlyn Cheyenne "The Derringer" Durham, but please call me Cheyenne."

Beelzemon grunted and smacked her hand away. "I can get up myself, ya know."

Cheyenne didn't get mad; she just deadpanned. "My, aren't you pleasant? Say, what are you? You're obviously not human."

The demon scowled. "I'm a Digimon, and THE most powerful! I came here because you humans are on my turf! I'm the King of the Streets, and no one has a right to run 'em except me!"

"FYI, everyone has a right to be on these streets, not just you. And what's a Digimon? Some type of alien?"

"No, ya idiot! Digimon are digital monsters that come from the Digital World! We come from stuff like computers and all that crap!"

"Could you stop yelling at me? I need to bandage my leg and you need a bandage on your shoulder. Why not use that bandana on your arm?"

Beelzemon growled until a bright light distracted them both. Cheyenne took notice that the light was levitating towards her hand. She reached her hand out and took the light, which formed into a strange device. It was white with a purple, almost black, color surrounding a center screen. A deck of cards also appeared in her other hand. Beelzemon stared at them and his face went white.

"No, no, no, no, NO! This can't be happenin' ta me!"

Cheyenne raised her eyebrow. "Uh…what are these for?"

Beelzemon lowered his head and dropped his shoulders. "…Congratulations, yer now my Tamer. What a frickin' good day fer me."

"Tamer? You mean…I get to keep you as a pet?"

"I'm not your frickin' pet! Being a Tamer just means you let me battle and you give me upgrades and make me stronger!"

The human placed the cards in her backpack and clipped the device on her belt. Beelzemon got up and hopped on his motorcycle and was prepared to leave but the device kept him from severing contact with the human. The device, what he knew as a D-Power, stopped his beloved motorcycle Behemoth in its tracks. No matter how much he revved the engine, the motorcycle wouldn't move. Beelzemon screamed and slammed his fists on the bike.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" He paused and grasped his wounded shoulder. "I didn't sign up to be a human's weapon! I want my freedom!"

Cheyenne crossed her arms and stared at his wound. "Something tells me that this is the pain talking. I need to get you somewhere to bandage that wound."

Beelzemon couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth. "What about you? Yer still bleedin' like crazy."

"I'm used to getting shot and stabbed; it's part of my job. I'm more concerned about you. Come on, don't beat yourself up." She paused and patted him on the back. "We're gonna have a lot of fun together, believe me!"

Beelzemon shuddered, which caused more blood to come out. His crimson eyes locked back on the human and muttered, "…Don't test me…"


	2. Fire and Ice

Chapter 2: Fire and Ice

"Would you hold still? It's not so easy to put bandages on…"

"Shut up and keep patchin' me up, will ya?"

"Your attitude is as bad as your breath. Have you been drinking or smoking?"

Beelzemon rolled his eyes but then yelped when Cheyenne tied the bandage too tight. The human stared at it for a second before adjusting the bandages to be more comfortable for him. The two were in an area of the park that no one could find them. Beelzemon was forced to shed his jacket and shoulder pads to reveal pale shoulders and a black leather sleeveless shirt. Cheyenne had her pant leg lifted up with fresh bandages over her bullet wound. She finally finished dressing the Digimon's wound and she put away a set of first aid items, which included an accursed bottle of isopropyl alcohol.

"Did you really have to pour alcohol on it? That stuff burns like Hell!" Beelzemon griped.

"Well, if I used hydrogen peroxide, it would've made your wound worse. So it was either alcohol or iodine…and you really don't want the iodine." Cheyenne replied with a morbid smirk.

The demon narrowed his eyes and snorted. "Yer a twisted little freak."

"Oh, and you're not? I've never met anyone as rude and arrogant as you. I'm still wondering why I was chosen to be your Tamer or whatever."

"I never asked to be stuck with a pint-sized brat like you." He paused and eyed the human. "How old are you? Fourteen?"

Cheyenne scowled. "I'm turning twenty this year…"

Beelzemon blinked before shrugging his shoulders and pulling a flask out from his jacket. He opened it, put it to his mouth, and tilted his head back to take a big drink. He pulled the flask away from his mouth and stifled a cough. A second later, he held the open flask in front of Cheyenne and asked, "Why don't you try some? It'll numb that leg for a while."

Cheyenne stared at him like he was crazy. "I'm not old enough to drink! Besides, I don't know what's in it!"

Beelzemon didn't back off. Instead, he grabbed Cheyenne's head and forced the flask to her lips. He proceeded to tilt her head back, along with the flask, forcing whatever drink was in it to pour down her throat. Cheyenne freed herself and started coughing and hacking to the point that she threw up. Once she was done emptying the contents of her stomach, she glared at the Digimon and shouted, "That burned my throat! What were you trying to do!? Were you trying to get me drunk!?"

Beelzemon smirked, with one of his fangs protruding out from his bottom lip. "I was just tryin' to help ya loosen up. Ya seem real tense…"

The response he got was a bit unexpected. After a heated glare from the human he found a black shoe coming into contact with his temple. After a shoeprint was left on his head, he picked up the shoe and gave an annoyed look at Cheyenne, who looked pretty funny with just one shoe on. He watched the human strut towards him, her bare foot stained by the grass, and snatch the shoe out of his clawed hand. She continued her deep frown and eyed him as she slipped the leather shoe onto her slim foot.

"Tense, my a-double-s… You're not much of a gentleman. A gentleman wouldn't have shoved alcohol down my throat against my will." Cheyenne griped.

"Well yer right; I'm not a gentleman, and I'll never be caught dead bein' on. I'm a demon at heart and I want it to stay that way."

Cheyenne ignored him. Instead, she pulled the deck of cards out of her backpack and flipped through them. She saw one that looked promising enough to annoy Beelzemon with. She looked at the D-Power and saw a slit on the side that you could apparently slide the cards in like the monitors at Wal-Mart. She turned around to face the demon, another morbid smirk on her face.

"Hey…I wonder what this card will do."

Beelzemon eyed it and his face paled and he dropped his flask. "You put that away right now or I'll shoot ya…"

"Make me. Let's see what it'll do to you…"

"I'm warnin' you, stupid! Get that card near that D-Power and there's goin' to be a bullet in yer brain!"

Cheyenne snickered and moved the card near the slot. Beelzemon finally got up and snatched it from her fingers. He stared at the card and had every reason to panic. The card was Downgrade, and that would reduce him to a weak Rookie and Champion. No longer would he be the fearsome Demon of Gluttony…he would be a shrimp. He glared daggers at his Tamer and shouted, "Don't use a card when ya don't know what it'll do! You could either degenerate me…or delete me all-together!"

Cheyenne raised her hands up in defense. "Okay, I'm sorry! Geez…"

Beelzemon sneered and ripped the card in half. The human scoffed and crossed her arms as she pouted. The demon just sighed and crossed his arms back. "Don't give me that look; if you're tryin' to make me feel guilty, it's not workin'."

"I'm not trying to make you feel guilty; this is my way of telling you I'm flaming-mad! Don't you even have a heart or some empathy!?"

The Digimon didn't even bother to answer…because he felt like he had neither. He just stood up and turned his back to her as he stared at the sky and longed for his freedom back. The last thing he ever wanted to happen to him was to be bound by the clutches of a human Tamer. He could tell the human longed for an answer as she shouted, "Well, aren't you going to answer me!?"

"…I don't have to answer to you."

Cheyenne's face softened and her eyes radiated something along the lines of returning compassion. "…Is it too hard for you to talk about…?"

Beelzemon gritted his teeth. "No, I just don't want to talk about my personal life with a snivelin' human! Just get outta here!"

Cheyenne silently got up and just muttered, "…Fine, be that way. I was just trying to help…"

Beelzemon glanced over at the human and saw her raising the back of her hand up to her face and he heard a sniffle escape her. The demon squeezed his hand into a fist and growled, "Don't ya dare start the water works!"

Cheyenne turned around and found this to be the perfect opportunity to butter him up. She decided to use fake crying to her advantage; not even he could resist the Bambi-eyes. She displayed some more sniffling and squeezed her eyes to produce more tears. It also paid off that she had larger-than-usual eyes. Beelzemon turned his head towards her and saw her eyes just pouring tears and her face looking like a heartbroken puppy. The demon abruptly turned around and yelled, "WOULD YA STOP THAT!?"

"N-Not until you say y-you're sorry!" Cheyenne fake-sobbed. "And you'd better be sincere!"

Beelzemon rolled his eyes and decided, just this once, to be a gentleman. He held out his arms to make it look like he was putting on a pretty good show. "…I'm sorry fer hurtin' yer feelings…now quit the cryin'!"

Cheyenne immediately calmed down and wore a victorious grin. "Heh…crying really helps in getting what you want."

Beelzemon's jaw dropped and he growled but really wanted to scream. "Crocodile tears!? ARE YA KIDDIN' ME!? I APOLOGIZED FER NOTHIN'!?"

"Not exactly. At least you were being polite for a minute." She paused and grabbed her backpack, cards, and D-Power. "Now let's go home!"

"Oh no, I'm not goin' home with YOU!"

"You have no choice. You can't get away from me; the D-Power won't let you. Say, could you give me a ride home on that motorcycle?"

The demon eyed her like she was insane. "No can do. Behemoth won't let anyone but me ride it. Behemoth's a real monster, if ya know what I mean."

Cheyenne smirked. "…We'll see about that."

"Suit yerself, but don't say I didn't warn ya."

Beelzemon whistled and the motorcycle seemed to beckon to his call. It pulled up right beside him and he got on without incident. Cheyenne got on and held on to Beelzemon's waist, despite the growl that came from him. A growl also seemed to emit from the motorcycle, but Cheyenne smacked it as if it were a misbehaving animal. Something that sounded like a mechanical whimper came from Behemoth. Beelzemon stared at her with surprise; no one had ever been able to make Behemoth behave except him.

"How did ya do that? You just slapped 'im and he stopped growlin'…"

"It was behaving just like a naughty animal, and I understand animals. You just have to tell them who's boss and show them that that's final." Cheyenne explained before tightening her cap. "Now can we go home? I'll give you directions."

"Whatever ya say, toots."

The human raised her eyebrow, but didn't seem mad. "Uh…what did you call me?"

Beelzemon glanced at her as he revved up the engine. "Do ya want to get home or not?"

"…All right, never mind… Sheesh…"


	3. Hospitality

Chapter 3: Hospitality

"Are the roads to yer house always this narrow?"

"You're driving a motorcycle; you shouldn't be complaining. Okay, see those three mailboxes? Go up that road."

"Oh great…gravel."

"Aw what's the matter? The big bad Beelzemon afraid of a little gravel?" Cheyenne asked with a snide baby voice.

Beelzemon growled and restrained himself from grabbing her by the face and throwing her off. "Just shut up and let me concentrate on drivin'."

Cheyenne wore a pout and fell silent and allowed Beelzemon to drive her back to her humble abode. The demon almost pulled into the first driveway, but the human corrected him in time to direct him up the road to the second house and driveway. He stopped the motorcycle and allowed the human to hop off. A small black and furry creature came up to Beelzemon and nuzzled his shin. He pulled out one of his guns and shouted, "Get away, furball!"

"Don't you point that at my cats!" Cheyenne shouted before smacking Beelzemon's knee. "Gizmo just wants to say hello!"

"I don't care; I hate animals." Beelzemon retorted. "Say, you got a bathroom? I need to take a leak."

"You're not going in MY house! If my parents see you, they'll freak!" She pointed towards a large walnut tree. "Go behind the tree!"

"I'm not goin' behind the frickin' tree!"

"Go behind the tree right now before the neighbor's kids see your third leg! Besides, you'll at least be watering the tree!"

Beelzemon pretty much referred to Cheyenne by a not-so-pleasant word under his breath as he trudged towards the huge walnut tree. Cheyenne could hear him unzipping his pants, followed by a stream of liquid hitting the bark of the tree. After a few seconds, Beelzemon put away his manhood and zipped his pants back up. The demon walked back up to her and growled, "Why don't YOU go use the tree for once?"

"Forget it, I'm horrible at that. I would basically ruin my panties."

"Typical for a girl; all they care about is keeping their clothes, hair, and faces clean."

"Well, you give guys a bad name! All you do is drink, you're loud, and you think of yourself as the king of everything! Don't you ever think of anyone other than yourself!?"

Beelzemon paused and didn't bother to glance at her. "…If you've been alone most of your life, then you have no choice but to put yerself first."

"…Have you been by yourself your entire life?"

"There was one time I wasn't alone. When I was a kid, in a sense, I met a little girl that made me work hard for my dreams, and we promised to be friends forever."

"What ever happened to her? What was her name?"

"She was there one day, and then the next she was gone. As fer her name…I can't remember it for some reason…" Beelzemon scratched the back of his head. "Anyways…where am I supposed to stay until you can sneak me past yer folks?"

Cheyenne scratched her chin for a second and then stated, "I have an idea. I can hide you under my bed or in one of my closets until they're in bed. If you're hungry, I'll sneak you something from the kitchen." She paused and pointed her finger at his face, which just came towards his chin due to his height. "But whatever you do, don't come out until I say so. Now…go hide Behemoth and I'll get everything ready."

"Whatever you say, Yer Highness." Beelzemon sarcastically saluted.

Cheyenne rolled her eyes but went on inside to see how everything looked inside. She saw that her mother was busy in the kitchen and her father was in the garage. She was about to tiptoe back outside when she heard her mother call out, "Oh Cheyenne, you're home! You got here pretty quick!"

Cheyenne wore a nervous smile and placed her hands behind her back. "Well, uh, I got a ride home from a friend, and they had a faster set of wheels!" She paused and asked, "…Are you going to be in the kitchen for a while?"

"Well…yes, supper can't cook itself. Why?"

"Oh, no reason!" Cheyenne answered before rushing back outside.

Cheyenne looked up towards the woods and saw Beelzemon running towards the house. She ushered him to the direction of the front door and made him duck under the windows to make sure her mother didn't see him. The human took hold of his arm and stated, "Now at least try to be light on your feet when we go down the hall."

"All right, all right, I will. Yeesh…"

The human and the demon opened the storm door and quietly crept through the entryway towards the hall. Cheyenne kept looking back to make sure her mother wouldn't round the corner and see Beelzemon. Their pace sped up while they still managed to stay as quiet as church mice. At one point, Beelzemon's metallic tail accidentally hit the wall near a picture frame. Cheyenne quickly acted and caught the photo before it impacted the floor. She could hear her mother say from the kitchen, "Chey, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine! Just hit my elbow on the wall!"

Beelzemon decided he was done being slow and proceeded to grab Cheyenne's arm and quietly rush to her room. He found that everything that had been under the bed was pushed out and placed out of sight. One of the closets, when he opened the door, had its items pushed to one side to allow him some comfort to squeeze in there. He decided he would prefer the closet because there was no telling how much dust was under her bed. He casually strolled into the closet and squeezed himself inside.

"What kind of food are ya gonna bring me?" Beelzemon asked in an expectant voice.

Cheyenne placed her hands on her hips but offered a smirk. "We're having burgers, but they're made of turkey. Are you okay with that?"

"Sure…just as long as it's something without onions. I hate onions!"

The human's eyes widened. "Seriously? Me too! Finally, we agree on something!"

"Don't get so comfortable with it. Just because yer offerin' me a place to stay doesn't mean I'm goin' to be nice."

"Don't worry; I won't."

Beelzemon fell quiet when Cheyenne left to help her mother with dinner. If only he had a watch to see how long it was going to take for them to fix it. He looked around the closet and found Cheyenne's clothes pushed to one side. They were all a variation of short-sleeved, long-sleeved, and sleeveless shirts. There were also pairs of jeans, shorts, and dress pants. He looked up and saw a shelf with childhood toys on it. In one basket he saw a baby quilt and, when curiosity took over, he grabbed it and smelled it. The scent of it was so familiar, but he couldn't trace why it was so familiar. He heard footsteps coming towards the room and he placed the quilt back and remained still. He internally panicked when the doorknob to the closet turned and the door opened but he calmed down when it was Cheyenne holding a bottle of Sparkling Ice.

"Here…I figured you were thirsty."

The Digimon took the Lemon Lime drink and muttered, "…Thanks. How much longer on the food?"

"Not much longer. The burgers are done; we're just waiting for the fries to cook. I'll have to get you some when my parents aren't looking." She paused and noticed something out of place in the closet. "…Did you get out my baby quilt?"

"Yeah. What's so special about it?"

"…My great-grandmother made that for me. She died when I was still a kid, and now it gets harder and harder to remember her…"

"Uh, sorry about that."

About an hour of waiting later, Beelzemon heard Cheyenne come back to her room and he decided it was safe to step out. The human had a plate that contained a burger and a handful of fries on it. She handed him the plate and he began to wolf everything down, earning a couple of warnings from Cheyenne to be quiet. The demon finished his plate in about five minutes and let out a satisfied burp, causing Cheyenne to scowl.

"Well, aren't you the glutton? You could've at least taken a minute to breathe, not to mention savor it." Cheyenne scolded.

Beelzemon wiped his mouth off. "Ah, shut up. What do you know?"

The human answered by smacking the back of his head. She then proceeded to cross her arms and state, "Starting tomorrow, I'm giving a crash-course on manners."

The Digimon stifled a laugh. "As if you could make me learn some stinkin' manners! No one tells the Demon Lord of Gluttony what to do!"

Cheyenne sighed and grabbed Beelzemon by his blonde hair. He yelped and found himself staring face-to-face with the human that practically held him captive. She let her teal eyes go crimson again and she whispered in a dangerous tone, "Well, there's a first for everything."

"What are you gonna do? Shoot me?"

The human didn't answer; she just stared at him, particularly at a part of his jacket. Suddenly, Beelzemon sniffed the air and asked, "Hey, you smell somethin' cookin'?"

Cheyenne smirked and answered in a snide voice, "You, stupid."

Beelzemon cast his eyes to his sleeve and saw a steady stream of smoke and a few embers burning the leather. He yelped and slapped the tiny fire out. Cheyenne laughed even when Beelzemon glared daggers at her. The demon grabbed her by the tie and growled, "What did you do to me, you b-"

"Don't you dare call me that!" Cheyenne interrupted before wearing her smirk. "I just let you know that I'm not like other humans…so don't think you can push me around."

"You really are a twisted freak."

"Just shut up and hand me your plate so I can wash it."

The night came and Cheyenne's parents went on to bed. She was currently sitting on the foot of her bed, but not because she couldn't sleep. No, it was because Beelzemon took over her bed and she could only watch as he snored and mumbled in his sleep. Due to his height and his overall desire to not share, Cheyenne was basically forced to sleep on the foot of the bed like a dog. Of course, she would have trouble getting to sleep because of the demon's snoring.

"…He's just sawing logs like he doesn't have a care in the world, and here I don't have a place to sleep. Doesn't this guy ever think of anyone other than himself?" Cheyenne paused and looked over at Beelzemon. "…I wonder who the little girl was that he talked about."

Beelzemon was in a deep slumber, but that didn't keep him from dreaming. Come to think of it, it had been a long time since he even had a dream. Was it really a dream, or just a memory he had buried somewhere in his head?

_"Do you promise that we'll be friends forever, Impmon?" A female voice asked._

_"Yeah, I promise! No matter what happens, we'll be friends forever!"_

_"Pinky promise?"_

_"…What's that? Do I even have a pinky?"_

_The girl in front of him laughed. "Here, I'll show you!" She wrapped her pinky around his third digit and held it tightly. "That's a pinky promise, and you can never break it, okay?"_

_Impmon, Beelzemon's Rookie form, nodded with a fanged smile. "I gotcha!"_


	4. Double Impact

Author's Note: Left alone at home, Beelzemon enjoys time without his Tamer, until an attack threatens his secrecy. Rate and review!

Chapter 4: Double Impact

Beelzemon squeezed his eyes shut when he felt sunlight pour from the curtains in Cheyenne's room. He relented to opening them to glance at the alarm clock and found it was after 9:00. He placed his hand on the top of his head and found a piece of paper resting on it. The demon brought the paper to eye view and found writing on it. It was in Cheyenne's handwriting.

Gone to school. Stay out of sight.

Cheyenne.

Beelzemon grunted and sat up in the bed. It was a lot easier when the human was around to make sure her parents didn't snoop. But today she had to go to school; wasn't she too old for that? Then he remembered some place humans called 'college', where the older ones go to learn. Now he had to basically dodge bullets to keep her parents from finding a motorcycle demon Digimon in their home. Well, all he had to do was stay in the closet until Cheyenne came home…which wouldn't be until around 5 or 6:00. That would be no problem.

And then he felt his confidence dash away when his body told him his bladder was about to burst.

The demon burst out of the bed and squeezed his thighs together to hold it in. However, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold his urine in for a full nine hours. He had to find some way to sneak to the bathroom or sneak outside and, begrudgingly, use the stupid tree. But…how was he supposed to get past two adults who were totally unaware of his existence? If he didn't act fast, Cheyenne would come home to find a large yellow stain on her carpet. His only option was to open the window, take out the screen, and jump outside to the nearest tree.

Beelzemon saw how Cheyenne opened the window and he unlocked it and raised it up with a controlled amount of strength and used his claws to cut open the screen. Making a cut that would allow him to slip through, he dove through the window and searched for a tree that would provide perfect cover. He remembered the walnut tree and used his otherworldly speed to reach it without being seen. He finally reached the overgrown twig and stood behind it and unzipped his pants to allow the warm yellow water drain out of him. When the liquid hit the ground, he let out a sigh of relief.

With his bladder finally empty, Beelzemon zipped his pants back up and dashed to get back into Cheyenne's room. As he dashed back, he noticed one of the older humans getting into the pickup truck in the driveway and driving off. That must've been Cheyenne's dad. From what she said, he often goes out when called to "substitute" or to gather wood for their stove to keep them warm. He swooped back into the window and holed himself up in his Tamer's room.

Wait a minute…he was actually thinking of her as his Tamer?

Beelzemon just wanted to slap himself. Why did he all of a sudden give her an ounce of respect? The only thing she was good for was providing him food…and making him stronger. All he wanted was to be the strongest…and destroy anyone who got in his way.

The demon's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a set of footsteps followed by the front door opening and closing. He peeked out the window and saw Cheyenne's mom getting into her SUV and driving off, apparently to go visit a relative or get groceries. Beelzemon waited for the vehicle to disappear out of sight and he stepped out of the closet. He looked around to make sure the house was empty of other humans before a smirk appeared on his face.

"…I got this place all ta myself."

Beelzemon's first action was to head for the fridge. He opened it and found some materials to make a sandwich with and went to grab them. He also got his hands on a bottle of soda pop Cheyenne was saving for the weekend. On top of that, he grabbed several pieces of turkey meat and a can of tuna, which he didn't know was for the cats. He took all these things and plopped down on the sofa in the living room and turned on the TV. Cheyenne told him how the living room TV operated and he turned it on with ease. He found an interesting show called "Full Throttle Saloon" and he stared at the bikers and borderline-strippers with amusement. He stared at the clock and it read 3:15.

"It won't be long before she gets home…and they'll be home before her. So…I'd better make sure I don't leave a trace of myself anywhere…" Beelzemon muttered to himself and any invisible forces listening.

After finishing off the food he had and drinking the soda down in one gulp, Beelzemon cleaned up his seating area and put everything back to where it was in the kitchen. He glanced out the window in the dining room and saw a vehicle come into the driveway; it was the one driven by Cheyenne's mother. Something else caught his eye as well… He could've sworn he saw a shadow on the ground shaped like a flying animal…a big one.

At the college, Cheyenne was boredly sitting at a computer when she saw a light coming from her backpack. She knew it was her D-Power, but this was the first time it had ever emitted a light. She grabbed her backpack and ran to the library bathroom to have some cover and see what the commotion was about. Once inside a bathroom stall, she pulled her D-Power out of her backpack and pressed a random button to make the flashing stop. The flashing stopped, but then a radar and a picture of a strange creature appeared.

"…Huh? Gryphomon…a Mega-level Beast Digimon? There's nothing like that I can see around here…" She paused and her eyes went wide. "…Unless that's what Beelzemon's seeing right now."

Beelzemon knew his eyes weren't fooling him and he knew that shadow belonged to Gryphomon. So…he wasn't the only Digimon in the human world. He knew he didn't need to blow his cover, but at the same time, that thing was more than likely going to wreck the neighborhood. He felt a small amount of disgust when he started to get concerned for the safety of the older adults. Did that concern come from Cheyenne?

'Beelzemon? Beelzemon, are you there!?"

The demon perked his head up at the voice that seemed to come out of nowhere. He glanced around and asked in a whisper, "Cheyenne, is that you? Where are ya?"

'I'm on my way home right now! I'm somehow able to talk to you through the D-Power! There's another Digimon near the house, isn't there? Something called a Gryphomon?"

"You must've got info on it when I saw it. That thing's the same level as me, so unless you give me a power boost, it'll probably be an even match."

'How do I give you a power boost?'

"The cards, you idiot!" Beelzemon shouted. "Just pick the best one, shout 'Digi-Modify', slide the card through the side of the D-Power, and tell that card to activate. Plain and simple! Even a monkey could figure it out!" Beelzemon paused when he heard a crash near the woods. "Gotta go take care of some business."

'Be careful. I'll get there as soon as I can…'

Beelzemon smirked and jumped out the window in time to hear the screams of the humans living in the area. On the ground Gryphomon was blowing angry gusts at the noise-making humans in an effort to shut them up. The demon wore a fanged grin and pulled out his Berenjena shotguns. The Gryphomon shifted its attention when it heard the click of a gun and saw the other Mega looking for a fight. The demon stuck out his tongue and licked one of his guns.

"Bring it on, sucka. I've got bullets with your name written all over 'em."

Gryphomon roared and charged with its wings flared up. Beelzemon whistled for Behemoth and the motorcycle met up with its master. The demon hopped on and charged right for Gryphomon. He aimed one of his guns right at Gryphomon's face.

"DOUBLE IMPACT!"

Two pairs of bullets flew as if in slow motion and hit Gryphomon in the face, causing the beast to let out an agonizing roar. It retaliated by swatting Beelzemon with its large taloned paw. Beelzemon flew backwards and smacked into two old trees, knocking them down. He coughed and his body ached as he got back on his feet.

Cheyenne jumped out of the car she was riding in and ran up the gravel road that led to her home. She hoped not only that Beelzemon was all right, but that her parents weren't around to discover the Digimon. As she ran, she got out the cards and fumbled through them to find one that would help Beelzemon.

"What are these, beginner's cards!?" Cheyenne fumed. "Just about all of them are useless!"

When her house came into view, she also saw a giant beast attacking the demon. She picked up her pace and also got out her handguns. When her eyes picked upon Beelzemon holding his aching side, she got behind Gryphomon and shouted, "Hey, ugly! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!?"

Before she could shoot as the beast turned around, Beelzemon held up his hand and shouted, "DON'T GET IN THE WAY!"

Cheyenne backed off and just stared at Beelzemon. The demon shook off the pain and shouted, "Just power me up! Yer weapons won't do any good!"

"But my cards are pretty much useless!"

Cheyenne suddenly looked back through her deck and found something promising. She pulled out a card of a Digimon the same level as Beelzemon. The card title was "SaberLeomon". She stared at it before muttering, "…This one may actually work."

Beelzemon watched as Cheyenne slashed the card through her D-Power and shouted, "Digi-Modify! SaberLeomon ACTIVATE!"

Gryphomon grunted when Beelzemon started glowing. The demon let out a roar and a silhouette of SaberLeomon seemed to form around him. Beelzemon bore his fangs and his claws and lunged for Gryphomon. He got above the beast and his claws and fangs started glowing brighter.

"HOWLING CRUSHER!"

Beelzemon bit and clawed Gryphomon with enough force that the beast collapsed and disintegrated into data fragments. The demon stood still and absorbed the data fragments before they could dissipate into the atmosphere. Cheyenne jumped up and shouted in joy that she and Beelzemon won their first battle.

"We did it! I can't believe we did it!" She paused when she saw her mother stepping shakily out of her SUV. "Oh…uh…hi Mom…"

"…W…W-What's…going on?" Cheyenne's mother asked. "W-Who…what is that?"

"Well…this is Beelzemon. He's my Digimon partner…"

Beelzemon shrugged and offered a flippant wave. Seconds later, her father pulled up in his truck and the older human saw the tall Digimon standing next to his daughter. He was prepared to get the axe handle from the back of his truck to beat the frightening looking man to a bloody pulp when Cheyenne shouted, "Dad, he won't hurt you or Mom. Not while I have a say…" She paused and breathed a deep sigh. "I guess I need to come clean…"

A little while later Cheyenne sat her parents down in the living room and decided to formally introduce them to Beelzemon. She presented the D-Power and deck of cards as evidence to back up her story and showed them where Behemoth was, much to Beelzemon's dismay. She also made sure to include when she met the demon and what led to her becoming his Tamer. Her parents just sat on the couch with zoned-out looks on their faces as they processed the fed information.

"So…Beelzemon technically can't leave because the D-Power won't let him. As long as I have it…he's practically mine."

Beelzemon had to refrain from punching her in the arm. "I am NOT yers! I don't belong ta ANYBODY!"

"I didn't mean it like THAT, Beelzemon! I meant that as long as I have the D-Power, I'm your Tamer; no questions asked!" Cheyenne interjected. "Geez, what the heck is wrong with you!?"

"What do you think!? The only thing that would make me feel better is if ya WENT TO HELL!"

Cheyenne stared at him for a second before growling and smacking him across the face. However, she added a little sting when Beelzemon noticed her fingernails elongated and sharpened into claws. He put his hand to his face and blood instantly coated it. His eyes focused on the girl and…he felt some new respect for her. But…what was she?

"…That's the first time a human ever hurt me…"

"Yeah? Well, if you say that to me again, I'll do more than just hurt you."

"I'm sorry I said that, okay? I…I was just frustrated. When you said I was yers, I thought ya meant you were goin' to treat me like a caged animal…or worse yet, like a piece of property."

Cheyenne's face softened. "Beelzemon, I would never do that to you. You're my Digimon partner…which makes you my friend. Friends look out for each other through the good and bad…"

Beelzemon turned his face away, but Cheyenne could see him bring his hand up to his eyes. The girl stared at him and asked, "…Are you crying?"

Beelzemon scowled and retorted, "No…! I-I just got some dust in my eye, that's all!"

Cheyenne smirked and placed her hands on her hips. "Well, just because we're now on better terms doesn't mean that you'll be getting royal treatment. You need to earn your keep around here. What are you good at besides fighting and drinking?"

"Well…I'm a bit of a mechanic. I could fix yer cars and stuff whenever ya need it…"

Cheyenne clasped her hands together and smiled. "Then it's settled! Oh, and from now on, you sleep on the couch!"


	5. Digi-Flu

Author's Note: Beelzemon comes down with an unusual illness, and his Tamer rushes to find a cure. But can she earn the trust of Behemoth in order to do so?

Chapter 5: Digi-Flu

"Beelzemon, don't smoke around the car when there's gasoline right next to you! You'll make the Jeep explode!"

"Shut up and let me do my work."

Cheyenne scowled as she handed Beelzemon a ratchet. "I'm just being concerned for your safety."

Beelzemon rolled his eyes and exhaled smoke as he held a cigar in his free hand while he tightened some of the pieces on the underside of the Jeep Cherokee. He had blotches of grease and oil on his skin and clothes and Cheyenne had some on her just from trying to clean up the mess. The demon held out his hand and he stated, "Give me a ¾ wrench, pronto."

The girl bent down and handed him the desired wrench. "I'm surprised you know this much about human cars."

"They're not too different from vehicles in the Digital World. The ones here…are kinda old-school, if you know what I mean."

"In other words…primitive."

"Not by much. Just by a few modifications." He paused and slid out from under the vehicle. "It's all done. When was the last time yer folks took this thing to a mechanic?"

"My parents bought this used; they can't help any problems with it." Cheyenne paused when she felt something wet land on her head. She looked up and noticed the dark clouds in the sky and the drops of what she determined was water increase and get heavier. "I guess we'd better head in. I forgot it was supposed to rain today."

Beelzemon waved his hand. "You go on ahead. I'm gonna work on that pickup truck and then try to put some mods on Behemoth."

"Are you sure? Stay out in the rain too long and you might get sick."

"I said I'll be fine. Just go on in and fix everyone somethin' to eat."

Cheyenne shrugged her shoulders before running back inside the house. Beelzemon just casually got whatever tools he needed and proceeded to work on any other piece of machinery that needed fixing. His hair drooped as the water soaked it and his skin was lubricated by the rain, but it bounced off of his leather clothing. As he went to work on Behemoth, his body started to feel funny. With his abilities, it was no surprise he always had a clean bill of health. Why was it he was feeling woozy all of a sudden?

Inside, Cheyenne had just finished munching on a turkey sandwich and some instant macaroni when she glanced outside at the rain getting heavier. Why would Beelzemon want to stay outside in that kind of weather? She had him a sandwich and some coffee fixed and they were both sitting on the table for some time. She grabbed her hat and placed it on her head and prepared to go outside when the front door suddenly opened. Cheyenne went to see if Beelzemon finally came in and found a bizarre scene.

Beelzemon was soaked and his pale skin was paler than usual. His hair drooped, some of it even coming out from his helmet. His cheeks had a pink tinge and his body shivered and convulsed. His tail was flat on the ground and barely moved.

"…Beelzemon, are you okay?" Cheyenne asked with caution.

Beelzemon opened his mouth to answer when he suddenly stopped and let out a powerful sneeze. Cheyenne looked at her shirt and saw a large wad of mucus on it. She cried out in disgust and pulled out a rag to clean it off. "Beelzemon, cover your mouth when you sneeze! That's gross!"

The demon sniffled and blinked, but couldn't focus Cheyenne's image. "I think there's somethin' in the Real World rain… I feel…funny…"

Before anything else was said, Beelzemon fell face-first to the ground. Cheyenne panicked and tried to lift him up, but with the amount of muscle on him, he was heavy. She just resorted to turning him face, up and dragging him to her room. Her parents looked in the hallway to see a trail of rainwater and nasal mucus leading to their daughter's quarters. Beelzemon's nose was running so much that it leaked from his face onto the floor.

A few minutes later, Beelzemon was out of his wet clothes and in a pair of baggy pajamas sitting up in Cheyenne's bed shivering and holding back sneezes. He tried to turn his head away when Cheyenne held out a thermometer to put in his mouth, but he finally gave up and allowed the electronic device to go under his tongue. Better there than in his butt…

"Beelzemon, don't chew on that!" Cheyenne scolded when the Digimon gnawed on the metal tip.

Beelzemon scowled. "Don't talk to me like I'm a little kid…" He paused when he heard the thermometer beep and he spat it out into his hand. "Is a temperature of 102.6 good or bad?"

"Well, for humans, it's bad…but in your case, I think it's bad, too. Are there such things as Digimon diseases?"

"Well, there's Degeneration Syndrome, Datapox, the Digi-Flu…there's so much that I can't think of right now… I think I got a bad case of the Digi-Flu…" Beelzemon groaned as he put his hand to his pounding head.

Cheyenne glanced down at her D-Power and it read, 'ERROR. ERROR. VIRUS DETECTED.' She stared at the demon and asked, "Would this be a sign of the Digi-Flu?"

"Fer Tamers…yeah, that's one of 'em…"

"Is there a cure? It would suck if you died."

"…You would actually care if I died?"

"Well, of course! Whether you want to admit it or not, we're partners. So…is there an expert on this?"

Beelzemon weakly grabbed his jacket and pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to Cheyenne. It was a list of human names, apparent Digimon names, and addresses. Cheyenne read over it and raised an eyebrow.

"I've been travelin' around. Those are Digimon and their Tamers I've seen since I first got to the Real World. Find the Tamer with a Lillymon fer a partner; he's a medical expert fer both humans and Digimon." Beelzemon paused to give out a hoarse cough. "Hurry… I don't know how much I can handle this…"

"Okay. Would it be faster to take Behemoth?"

The demon stared at her with a shocked expression. "…If you could tame 'im, that'd be a frickin' miracle…"

"I'll take that as a yes…"

The girl ran outside after grabbing her coat and scarf and ran towards the motorcycle. As soon as she approached it, it let out a deep growl from its engine. Cheyenne glared at it and was determined to show it who was boss.

"I don't have time for this, Behemoth! Beelzemon is sick and needs our help! You've been with him long enough; take me to…Dr. Drummond and Lillymon right now!"

When Behemoth growled louder, Cheyenne finally shouted, "Do you want Beelzemon to die!?"

The motorcycle fell quiet and stood still for a moment before pulling up beside her and allowing her to hop on. She looked at the address and found it to be in New Jersey…but she had an idea.

"Behemoth…this place is really far away, but I know a quick way to get there. I know it sounds unbelievable, but I have a teleportation band. I'll get us to New Jersey, and you can do the rest, okay?"

The motorcycle revved in agreement and got a running start. When they got to the end of the gravel road, Cheyenne pressed a button on a strange piece of technology on her wrist and they vanished into thin air. They reappeared in a large city amongst a crowd of numerous people, who all were shouting and looking around at the strange girl and even stranger motorcycle. Cheyenne waved her hand and shouted, "Nothing to see here people! Just on a little mission! Carry on as usual!" She paused and leaned forward. "Lead the way, Behemoth!"

The motorcycle popped a little wheelie and raced down the streets of New Jersey. After what seemed like half an hour, the two arrived at a small clinic downtown. Cheyenne hopped off and patted the motorcycle before stating, "You stay here Behemoth; I'll be right back."

The girl walked into the clinic and found it filled with potted exotic plants and a plug-in mini waterfall lying on a table next to the window. She went up to the receptionist desk and asked, "Excuse me, is there a Dr. Drummond here?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, you need an appointment to see Dr. Drummond." The receptionist coolly stated.

Cheyenne leaned forward and added, "…And Lillymon?"

The receptionist stared at her and stated, "…You can see him right away."

Cheyenne opened the door to go back to the examination room and found a female Digimon covered in flowers, vines, and ivy staring at some charts. The Digimon looked up and saw the girl and asked, "Oh, can I help you?"

"Um, are you Lillymon, by any chance?"

"Yes. Are you sick or is a Digimon sick?"

"Oh, you also treat Digimon here? I thought people didn't really know about them…"

"Only chosen humans know about Digimon, and there's more than you think." Lillymon paused and examined Cheyenne. "You seem very fit. Is there a Digimon in need of medical assistance?"

"As a matter of fact…yes. My friend Beelzemon's come down with the Digi-Flu and-"

Lillymon gasped and jumped back. "B-Beelzemon's your partner!? The Demon Lord of Gluttony!?"

Cheyenne remembered when Beelzemon referred to himself as that one time. She slowly stepped forward and asked, "Why is the known as that?"

"You didn't know? Beelzemon is one of the Seven Great Demon Lords! I'm surprised he's not with them. Still…he could pose danger to the humans…"

Cheyenne frowned and raised her voice. "No he won't! Look, I'm begging you to help me; to help him! I don't want this Digi-Flu to kill him! He's my partner, and he's my responsibility! What would happen if this was left untreated!?"

"…The Digi-Flu virus would surely kill him… It affects Dark Digimon the worst."

The girl cast her eyes down and muttered, "…Please don't let him die. Please give me medicine or something…"

Back at Cheyenne's home, Beelzemon's condition quickly got worse. He was shivering like crazy and started sweating. Cheyenne's mother had given him something to eat, but he couldn't keep food down and, seconds later, heaved into a trash can placed next to the bed. Cheyenne's father came in with some Vick's Vapor Rub and placed a streak under his nose. Beelzemon quickly sniffed it and started coughing and hacking.

"It seems like he's getting worse…" Cheyenne's mother muttered.

Beelzemon glared up at the human and shouted, "YA THINK!?"

"Beelzemon, calm down." Cheyenne's father scolded. "Cheyenne will be back with some medicine. Just believe in her."

Beelzemon leaned back and collapsed onto some pillows and pulled the bed covers over his chest. "…I hope so…"

Back in New Jersey, Lillymon stood silent mulling over Cheyenne's pleas. Suddenly, a man came in and stated, "Lillymon, no matter who or what a Digimon is associated with, they still deserve a chance for help."

Cheyenne looked up and saw who had to be Dr. Drummond. Lillymon stared at the doctor, her Tamer, and stated, "…You're right. Demon Lord or not, Beelzemon needs our help." She paused and took one of the potted flowers she had and squeezed nectar from one of the bulbs into a vial. She placed the vial in Cheyenne's hand and explained, "This is the only cure for the Digi-Flu. Put this in liquid food and have Beelzemon eat it. Be careful though; it's pretty bitter."

Cheyenne nodded and wore a bright smile. "…Thank you so much." She paused before asking, "Say…how is the Digi-Flu spread? Beelzemon got sick just from standing in the rain so long."

Dr. Drummond decided to explain. "Well, Digi-Flu may be connected to water pollutants. Any pollutants from rainwater may have originated from Digimon waste or certain chemicals from the Digital World. So next time it rains, have Beelzemon limit his time in it."

"Okay. Thanks."

Cheyenne raced outside and found Behemoth patiently waiting for her. She quickly hopped on and shouted, "Let's go home, Behemoth!"

The motorcycle got a running start again and the two vanished into thin air as they did before. When they reappeared, they found themselves back at the girl's house. Cheyenne hopped off of Behemoth and ran to the front door and hurriedly opened it. She ran to her room and saw Beelzemon curled up into a ball and shivering. She looked towards the doorway and shouted, "Mom, fix some hot soup!" She looked back at Beelzemon. "Hey…I got the medicine. You're gonna be okay!"

The demon glared up at her and weakly muttered, "…Took ya long enough…"

After a few minutes, Cheyenne's mother brought in a bowl of hot soup and Cheyenne poured the contents of the vial into the liquid nourishment. She sat on the bed and brought a spoonful of the soup to Beelzemon's mouth. He hesitated at first but then took the spoon into his mouth and swallowed what was in it. He pulled back and grimaced.

"…This stuff's bitter…!"

"That means it's good for you, now eat up!"

Beelzemon scowled before allowing more spoonfuls of soup into his mouth. He could already tell that he was feeling a little better after he finished the soup. When Cheyenne came back from putting the bowl into the kitchen sink, he commented, "I'll be back ta my strong and handsome self in no time!"

"Hey, don't get cocky. Give yourself time to rest; you were practically at death's door. Be thankful I was able to convince Lillymon to help you." She paused and sat next to Beelzemon. "She mentioned the Seven Great Demon Lords. Were you once part of them?"

Beelzemon yawned and lay down to sleep. "That's a tale fer another time…"


	6. Collateral Damage

Author's Note: This one is based off of a scenario from Calvin & Hobbes. Beelzemon won't share the details of his past, and his Tamer, along with her friend, decide to take Behemoth for a joyride...and everything goes downhill from there.

Chapter 6: Collateral Damage

"Come on, tell me already!"

"Quit askin' me about it."

"Tell me what you have to do with the Seven Great Demon Lords!"

"I told ya that I don't wanna talk about it now! Ask me about it later!"

Cheyenne huffed a sigh and leaned in closer as he was waxing Behemoth. She didn't let up her gaze and she asked, "Just tell me! Not knowing is driving me crazy!"

Beelzemon rolled his eyes and tossed the waxing rag on her head. "Later…and yer not gonna change my mind."

Cheyenne shook her head to get the waxing rag off. She offered a pout even though it had no effect on the demon. She perked up when she heard the sound of a car and looked to see a small car pulling up in the driveway. The car stopped and a blonde-haired girl stepped out. Beelzemon glanced up and could tell this girl had a bit of a bubbly personality. Cheyenne smiled and rushed for the driveway.

"Hey Kaitlyn, what's up?" Cheyenne shouted as she went to hug the blonde girl.

"You always know what's up with me! What about you? It feels like ages since we've seen each other!" She paused and noticed Beelzemon waxing Behemoth. "Say…who's that? A mechanic?"

"No, that's Beelzemon. He's my Digimon partner." Cheyenne paused when she saw a lump on Kaitlyn's shoulder covered by her shirt. "You got something on your shoulder. Have you been to the doctor lately?"

Kaitlyn laughed. "I'm not sick!" She glanced at her shoulder. "It's all right, MarineAngemon! You can come out!"

Cheyenne gasped when she saw a small pink fairy-like creature come out from its hiding place. It floated through the air thanks to its wings and had long ears and a gold ring around its neck. It also had what looked like a red heart on its stomach. She reached her hand out to pet the Digimon.

"What a cute little Digimon! When did you meet this little guy, Kaitlyn?"

"It was a while ago. I found him being chased by a bunch of dogs and I rescued him. Afterwards, this bright pink computer-thing fell out of the sky along with a deck of cards! We've stuck together ever since!"

"Oh, so MarineAngemon chose you as his Tamer…or whoever makes these things chose us to be Tamers. Sometimes I still wonder why Beelzemon was chosen as my Digimon…"

"Maybe you guys have similar personalities."

"As if! All he does is work on his motorcycle, drink, and eat up most of our food!" Cheyenne paused when she heard Beelzemon say 'I heard that'. "Plus, his motorcycle has a mind of its own!" She suddenly perked up and a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes. "Hey Kaitlyn…I got an idea."

"What?"

"Just wait until Beelzemon goes inside to eat lunch."

The two sat around and played with MarineAngemon until Beelzemon tossed the wax rag away and went inside to eat. Cheyenne ushered her best friend in the direction of Behemoth. Kaitlyn stopped right in front of the motorcycle when she saw Cheyenne get on it.

"What are you doing?"

Cheyenne wore a smirk. "Beelzemon thinks I can't tame Behemoth, but I'll show him. I'm gonna ride this thing around the road a few rounds."

"If Beelzemon finds out about this, he'll beat the living crap out of you."

"What Beelzemon doesn't know won't kill him." She paused and jabbed a finger at MarineAngemon's face. "Not a word to anyone."

"…Peep…"

Cheyenne and Kaitlyn quietly wheeled Behemoth to the gravel road despite the growls of protest coming from the motorcycle. Cheyenne responded by kicking the motorcycle in the rear tire. The two girls glanced at the kitchen window to see Beelzemon enjoying a heaping plate of food and they quickly snuck past him before he could look out the window. They finally got to the end of the road and Cheyenne hopped back on Behemoth.

"I'm going to ride through this field. If I start to go out of control, just use your strength to stop it, okay?"

"If you say so. Just be careful…"

Cheyenne leaned down and revved the engine before whispering to Behemoth, "…All right, you'd better listen to me and do as I say. I want you to go as fast as you can and let me stay on. Do it or I'll take a torch to you."

Behemoth wouldn't have any of it. It revved up and started to dart around like crazy, with Cheyenne fighting to hold on. Kaitlyn and MarineAngemon watched in dismay as the motorcycle acted like an angry bull and tried to toss her around. Cheyenne started to head in Kaitlyn's direction when she shouted, "Kaitlyn, STOP THIS THING!"

Kaitlyn leaned forward with her hands ready to catch the wayward motorcycle. Right before the front could make contact with her legs, she forced her hands onto the motorcycle to make it stop. However, she wasn't watching how much strength to use. Cheyenne fell off and gasped at the sight of Behemoth. The motorcycle's front was completely demolished and had large breaks and dents resembling handprints. Due to the shockwave of the impact, the leather on the seat split at the seams and cracks appeared on the rear end of Behemoth. The engine sputtered a few seconds before completely dying.

"…I think we killed it." Kaitlyn concluded.

"And if Beelzemon finds out, he'll kill US." Cheyenne added. "We've got to hide this thing." She looked around and saw a ditch next to the face of the hill. "Toss it in there!"

Kaitlyn lifted the broken motorcycle with ease and tossed it into the deep ditch. Cheyenne went to cover it with leaves, branches, and any leftover snow around the vicinity. They quickly left the scene and ran up the road back to Cheyenne's house. When they got back, they found that Beelzemon was still eating his lunch. Cheyenne breathed a sigh of relief but knew that she didn't need to spill the beans that she and Kaitlyn possibly KILLED Behemoth. The two girls and MarineAngemon snuck into the house and tried to hightail it to Cheyenne' room when a voice called, "Where'd you two disappear to?"

Cheyenne and Kaitlyn slowly turned around and saw Beelzemon tossing his plate into the sink and staring at them. Due to their silence, he asked, "What's the matter? Did a Gatomon get yer tongues?"

"Uh…n-no, of course not! We just came back from a walk! Right, Kaitlyn…?"

"O-Oh, y-yeah! A nice refreshing walk was what we needed! It's not like we're hiding anything…!"

"P-Peep!"

Beelzemon raised something similar to an eyebrow and shrugged. "Okay… I'm goin' back out to give Behemoth another tune up. After a waxin', I'm sure he's ready fer an adjustment."

Cheyenne and Kaitlyn's faces went white and they made a mad dash for Cheyenne's room. MarineAngemon stayed behind and cocked his head to the side. Beelzemon stared at the tiny pink Mega and asked, "…What's with them?"

"Pe-Peep…"

The two girls sat down in front of the TV to weigh their options on what to do if the demon found out that his beloved motorcycle was the mechanical sense of dead. Kaitlyn glanced at Cheyenne's face and thought her friend was about to throw up. So, she decided to add some sort of positive note to the situation.

"Well…the damage didn't look TOO bad. I suppose we could have your dad pound out the dents…and breaks…and twists…"

Cheyenne just stared dead at the TV. "…So do you think it's too late to write my living will?"

The two seemed to have their fears confirmed when Beelzemon opened the door to see what the two were up to. He found them absorbed into the TV, so he decided to break the silence.

"Repairs are just gonna have ta wait. Behemoth must be in a bad mood and took off somewhere. But I ain't worried; he does that a lot." He paused and saw how white their faces were. "What's up with you two? Ya look like a Phantomon just drifted by…"

"Oh…uh…nothing." Cheyenne answered a little too quickly. "W-We were just watching a scary movie…"

A little while later Kaitlyn and MarineAngemon went home, still stewing in guilt. As for Cheyenne, she seemed like she would explode with all the guilt she was holding in. She sat at the dinner table with her parents and Beelzemon and didn't touch her plate at all, something abnormal for her. She sat there staring at Beelzemon, who was busy munching on his food to notice her profuse sweating.

'Look at him, sitting here while letting me stew in my own guilt.' Cheyenne thought as she started shaking. 'He's just waiting for me to crack. Some type of radar is going off in him letting him know something's not right'

Beelzemon didn't even glance up when Cheyenne's hand, with a fork in it, started trembling and caused a rattling against the table.

'I just can't take it! He's going to find out eventually… Wait, what if MarineAngemon ratted on us!? What if he blurted it out when we hid!? I CAN'T HOLD IT ANYMORE!'

After a few tense minutes, Cheyenne leapt out of her chair and exploded in a loud shout. Her parents and Beelzemon stared at her as she began her outburst.

"AAGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT! I DID IT! I DID IT!"

Beelzemon just sat there wondering what the heck Cheyenne was talking about. "Uh…what do ya mean? What did ya do?"

Cheyenne shook furiously and her eyes appeared bloodshot. "I BROKE BEHEMOTH! ME AND KAITLYN BROKE BEHEMOTH! BEHEMOTH IS COMPLETEY DEMOLISHED!"

Beelzemon shot up. "WHAT!? HOW DID YOU BREAK BEHEMOTH!?"

"I-I wanted to take him for a j-joyride t-to prove to you t-that I could tame him. B-But…he got out of control…and Kaitlyn used too much of her super strength to stop it…and now the motorcycle's dead!"

Cheyenne yelped when the demon suddenly grabbed her arm and began to walk towards the front door. "Outside NOW."

When the two got outside, Beelzemon had to keep himself from spewing out a barrage of curses at his Tamer. Instead, he found a new way to communicate his frustration to her. Although…it would not be in a calm matter. No, it would be far from calm.

"WHY IN THE HELL DID YA WANT TA TAKE BEHEMOTH FOR A JOYRIDE!? DON'T YOU FRICKIN' KNOW HOW MUCH THAT MOTORCYCLE MEANS TA ME!? IT'S NOT A TOY FER YOU TA JUST PLAY WITH!" He paused to take in a few breaths of air. "BEHEMOTH'S BEEN WITH ME SINCE I FIRST BECAME A MEGA! HOW WOULD YA FEEL IF I WRECKED WHATEVER CAR YOU GOT AND DIDN'T TELL YA ABOUT IT!? DON'T YOU HAVE ANY RESPECT FOR A DIGIMON'S PROPERTY!?"

When Beelzemon finished and stared panting, Cheyenne just had her eyes cast down. Her whole body just trembled even when she finally looked up.

"…I have an idea, Beelzemon. Why don't I just pretend I already feel bad about it so you don't have to rub it in anymore?" She suggested in a shaky voice.

Beelzemon immediately felt horrible for yelling at her like that. Wait a minute, he was feeling horrible for a HUMAN? He ignored that thought and walked up to her as she started quietly sobbing and the tears poured down her cheeks. This wasn't the fake crying she used when they first met; this was a full-blown 100 percent real breakdown.

"Hey…quit cryin'. I know ya didn't mean ta break it. I shouldn't have overreacted like that…but ya could've at least told me you broke it. And if ya wanted ta learn how ta ride…ya should've asked me."

"Beelzemon…I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to break Behemoth! I don't even know what I was thinking when I decided to ride it!" She paused and sniffled a bit. "…I'll go show you where Behemoth is…"

The demon followed the girl to the end of the road and pulled the leaves and branches off the motorcycle laying in the ditch. Beelzemon inspected the damage but didn't seem as upset as he should've been. He suddenly looked over at the girl and asked, "…Do ya have yer D-Power and cards with ya?"

"Yeah…but what good will that do?"

"Like me, Behemoth's made of data, so you could technically count 'im as a Digimon. Just use a repair card and aim it for Behemoth. Simple as that!"

Cheyenne flipped through her deck and found a card called "MagnaAngemon". She noticed one of the attacks listed was "Magna Antidote". She decided this had to work and she picked the card out and slid it through the D-Power. "Digi-Modify! MagnaAngemon: Magna Antidote activate! Direct towards Behemoth!"

A rainbow-colored wave hit the motorcycle and, to their amazement, the dents started to pop back into place, the breaks and cracks sealed up, and even the leather on the seat was fully repaired. When the rainbow light disappeared, Beelzemon picked the motorcycle up out of the ditch and revved the engine. Needless to say, Behemoth was good as new.

"I didn't think Behemoth could handle a Holy move." Beelzemon paused and stared at Cheyenne's cards. "Say…I don't remember ya havin' a MagnaAngemon card."

"I don't, either. I wonder where it came from."

"Ah, just forget I asked. Next time, if ya wanna ride, just ask me and I'll take ya."

"Sure…but when we get back to the house, you gotta tell me about the Seven Great Demon Lords! Help me clear things up, for crying out loud!"

Beelzemon rolled his eyes. "Here we go again…"


	7. Sleep Deprivation

Author's Note: Beelzemon sneaks out for a night on the town, but his Tamer discovers his absence and isn't too happy about it. An argument ensues when he returns the next morning.

Chapter 7: Sleep Deprivation

Cheyenne sat out the usual pillow and quilt on the sofa and waited for Beelzemon to get done with whatever business he had in the bathroom. The demon had to get himself used to this sleeping arrangement and not on a plush and large bed like hers. With his height, his feet dangled over one of the arms of the couch and rested on the end table. The girl looked up from using the remote to turn off the TV to see Beelzemon down to his boxers and ready for sleep.

"Well, I've never seen this much skin on you." Cheyenne commented as she eyed the Digimon.

"Don't get so used to it. I sleep with one eye open." Beelzemon warned.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ya know very well what it means. Now shut up and let me get some z's."

Cheyenne shrugged and just headed off to her room for some well-deserved shut-eye. She was worn out from her and Beelzemon encountering a Digimon called Mammothmon, killing the thing, and letting Beelzemon load its data. The trick to beating it this time: a handy WereGarurumon card that mysteriously appeared. She found that Beelzemon enjoyed fighting a little too much, but she instantly forgot about it when a yawn escaped her lungs. She went to her room and turned out the light before collapsing onto the bed and drifting into slumber.

In the living room, Beelzemon opened one of his eyes and looked around to make sure everyone was asleep. When he figured the coast was clear, he got up off the couch and fetched his clothes and got them back on. He smirked to himself over what he had planned for the night. He planned to ride around on Behemoth and go somewhere for some booze and to mess with the other humans.

Then he remembered a problem: he couldn't go anywhere as long as Cheyenne had the D-Power with her.

But…what if HE had the D-Power with him?

He carefully crept down the hallway and cracked open Cheyenne's bedroom door. He saw her in deep slumber and saw the D-Power lying on her dresser. With his sneaky precision, he reached his arm over and carefully grasped the device and took it out of the room. He clipped it onto his belt and crept quietly towards the front door and opened it to head out.

The cold night air was a small comfort for Beelzemon. He whistled and Behemoth obediently came to him. He quickly hopped on and whispered to the motorcycle to be as quiet as possible. He rode off into the night and headed for a city that had the closest bar. He didn't care if people would be afraid because he was a Digimon; he would get his drinks whether they liked it or not. But he was also wise enough to know not to drive home drunk, so he would just hang around and eat a bite or three before creeping back home.

Cheyenne slowly opened her eyes and glanced at the clock. The accursed thing read 3:08 in the morning. It wasn't uncommon for her to wake up at random times in the morning. She looked around her room and shrugged before collapsing her head back onto her pillow. After a few seconds, she shot back up, her eyes wider than dinner plates. With the ability to see in the dark, she clearly saw something out of place.

Her D-Power was gone.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out why it suddenly disappeared.

"Beelzemon…" Cheyenne muttered.

She got up and went to the living room to confirm her suspicions. When she looked at the sofa, it was unoccupied. Just as she thought; to be able to get out of the house and away from it, Beelzemon took the D-Power with him to wherever he went. Most likely, wherever he went involved beer and riding Behemoth.

"…He's going to get it when he comes back." She sighed and looked down with sad eyes. "IF he ever comes back…"

Cheyenne sat up on her bed and waited to see if the Digimon would ever come back home. She glanced at the clock and saw it now read 3:55. A sigh escaped her lips and her exhausted eyes closed so she could think. Maybe Beelzemon was still mad about when she broke Behemoth. What if he was mad about hiding in the closet? What if he had resentment over being asked about the Seven Great Demon Lords?

Or worse yet…what if he left simply because he never wanted a Tamer? Maybe he was going off for good to terrorize humans or to go back to the Digital World or whatever it was called. Maybe Beelzemon just pretended to be friendly with her so he could eventually make his escape…

By 7:17 in the morning, Beelzemon came rolling up into the driveway and made his way to the front door. He had WAY too many beers last night, so he had to hang around for a while to let the alcohol burn off. He couldn't believe he came home so late; if Cheyenne was awake, she would be mad. Well, hopefully, she was still asleep and he wouldn't wake her. Hopefully he could hop back on the couch and make it seem like he had been asleep the entire night.

He crept through the front door and decided he could check on Cheyenne to see if she was still asleep. He didn't know if she was or wasn't a morning person, but he didn't want to find out, really. He cracked the door open and found an unpleasant scene.

Cheyenne was sitting up in bed with a glare highlighted by the dark circles under her eyes. From the looks of things, she knew that he was not asleep and was instead out partying. However, he decided to play dumb and see what she knew.

"Uh…good mornin'. I didn't wake ya up, did I?"

"Where have you been?"

"…What are ya talkin' about?"

Cheyenne scowled. "Don't you play dumb with me! I know very well that you weren't asleep on the couch last night! And I also happened to notice my D-Power was missing! I know it didn't just get up and walk away!"

Beelzemon glanced down quickly at his jacket, which was where the D-Power rested. He smiled nervously and pulled it out. "Oh, this? I was just keepin' it safe!"

"No, you had it so you could be able to get away from the proximity of the house! Why won't you tell the truth just once in your life!?"

Beelzemon got angry and shouted, "Fine, I went out last night! What's so wrong about that!? All I wanted was ta have a little me time!"

Cheyenne got up and started slamming her fists into Beelzemon's rock-hard chest and lost control of her brain-mouth filter. "YOU STUPID BASTARD! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS!? I THOUGHT YOU WENT OUT TO GET AWAY FROM ME FOR GOOD!"

Beelzemon also lost control of his brain-mouth filter. "STOP SHOUTIN' AT ME, YOU FREAKIN' WHORE! HOW WOULD YA FEEL IF YOU HAD TO BE COOPED UP IN THIS HELLHOLE!? HUH!?"

"I'VE BEEN COOPED UP ENOUGH, BUT YOU DON'T SEE ME COMPLAINING! WHY DON'T YOU START TAKING RESPONSIBILTY FOR YOUR ACTIONS!?"

"YOU COULD DO THE SAME!"

"A-HOLE!"

"BITCH!"

Beelzemon stormed out and slammed Cheyenne's bedroom door in the process. Cheyenne just went over to her bed and collapsed face-first on it. She buried her face into the pillow and muffled a frustrated scream. The demon just stormed to the kitchen and grabbed a beer bottle he had hidden in the fridge and started to gulp it down in anger. He went into the living room and collapsed onto the couch and turned on the TV to cool off. He was barely absorbed in a news program when Cheyenne's father came in.

"You're up early. What was going on with you and Cheyenne?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"You can talk to me. Since we're both men, I'm sure I could understand."

Beelzemon sighed and allowed the older human to sit down next to him. The demon took another drink of his beer and asked, "Have ya ever done somethin' stupid, and then argued with a person that cared about ya and the both of ya said bad stuff ya didn't mean? Have ya ever felt like the biggest idiot in the world?"

"Did you happen to sneak out of the house last night?"

"How did ya know?"

"I could hear your motorcycle engine, no matter how quiet you tried to make it." Cheyenne's father paused and continued. "It's understandable that Cheyenne's angry, but it's because she was worried about you. Though you're an adult and you have the freedom to do what's appropriate, sometimes I think you have problems making the right decisions. Though, maybe you did need a break from the house…and Cheyenne didn't realize it. She was worried about you, but she just let her anger get out of hand…and I think you did, too."

Beelzemon stared at the floor. "Yeah…we both said some pretty harsh words…"

"I think it's best you both had a long talk. Cheyenne…I think she sees you like an older brother. She's been an only child since she was born, and she knows very well what it's like to be alone. I think she thought you were about to abandon her since you were out so late."

"I would never do that ta her."

"You need to tell her that."

The Digimon got up and walked to Cheyenne's room. He opened the door and saw her face buried in the pillow. He walked over and sat down on the bed next to her. The girl glanced up from the pillow and muttered, "…What do you want?"

"I just wanna talk." He paused and tried to make a joke to cheer her up. "If ya keep yer face buried there, you'll stop breathin'."

"I'm not in the mood for a joke…"

Beelzemon sighed and placed his hand on her back. "Look…I'm sorry fer going out late and not telling ya…and fer takin' yer D-Power. I just wanted some time ta myself and I wanted ta go out and have a good time. But…that was stupid of me, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was pretty stupid…but I shouldn't have overreacted. That was pretty stupid of me…"

"Hey, don't call yerself stupid; yer the smartest human I've ever met. Another thing…don't ya ever let it come into yer brain that I'd ditch ya. Yer my Tamer, and I'm yer Digimon partner. Like you said, we're friends and friends stick together through the best and the worst. Am I right?"

Cheyenne lifted her head back up and stared at him. "…You're right. I'm sorry I called you some bad names. I just couldn't control my temper because I was worried sick about you…"

"I'm sorry too…I shouldn't have called ya names either. Forgive me…?"

The girl sat up on the bed and proceeded to hug Beelzemon tightly. "…Yeah. Can you forgive me?"

"Yeah. Say, ta make it up to ya, why don't I take ya out sometime? I'm sure you'd wanna get out of the place fer a reason other than school."

"…That would be nice. But I get to pick, okay? I promise it won't be somewhere boring…"

"All right, I'll hold ya ta that."

"And I'll hold you to your end of the bargain." She let out a yawn that Beelzemon soon caught. "I'm exhausted. I'm sleeping in today."

"Same here." Beelzemon agreed. "Oh…I also picked up somethin' fer ya."

Cheyenne watched Beelzemon dig into his coat and pulled out what looked like a crystal that started glowing when the sunlight came into contact with it. The girl stared at it and asked, "What is it?"

"It's a Solar Gem. While I was out, I ran into a Tamer and his Meramon and a Meramon has easy access to 'em. I got it as an 'I'm sorry' present…"

Cheyenne wore a smile and took the crystal from his hand. "…Thanks."


	8. Destiny and Ignorance

Author's Note: When Beelzemon and his Tamer are enjoying a weekend together, a malevolent Digimon arrives to bring Beelzemon a message relating to his shady past.

* * *

Chapter 8: Destiny and Ignorance

On the weekend, Cheyenne got up early enough to watch reruns of Dr. Phil. Beelzemon just so happened to be awake as well and decided to join her. The two of them were wrapped up in the TV icon's discussion over so-called home-wreckers. Beelzemon scowled when Dr. Phil offered up his advice.

"Wanna know my suggestion about home-wreckers, doc?" He pulled out one of his Berenjena guns. "BANG!"

Cheyenne frowned. "Beelzemon, get that thing out of my face."

"Sorry. That's just how I'd deal with 'em."

"Right…" She paused and checked what other programs would come on. "So what do you want to watch before Steve Wilkos? Nightmare Next Door or Judge Joe Brown?"

"Uh…Judge Joe Brown."

Cheyenne shrugged. "Fair enough."

As the two continued to watch the only show worth watching on the Oprah Winfrey Network, Beelzemon suddenly looked towards the window and growled. The girl looked at the demon and asked, "Hey, what's the matter?"

Beelzemon pulled out his other gun. "We got company."

Cheyenne knew what he meant and she grabbed her D-Power and cards and followed Beelzemon outside. The two of them looked to see that the perimeter around the house seemed calm…until and burst of red electricity headed right for them. Beelzemon grabbed Cheyenne and dodged it. After they got out of the way, a sinister cackle burst through the atmosphere. The two of them saw a large red and black Digimon that resembled a demonic skeleton land in front of them. The girl got out her D-Power to see what Digimon this was.

"…SkullSatamon…an Ultimate Digimon. This guy sounds like trouble…"

"He is trouble." Beelzemon agreed before turning back to SkullSatamon. "What're you doin' around my turf, you ugly sack a' bones?"

"Well, if it isn't Beelzemon, the Demon Lord of Gluttony! My, you're looking as powerful as ever!"

"Spare the flattery! Now answer my question! What're ya doin' here!?"

"Well, I'm not really here to fight. I'm just here to deliver a message…from Lucemon."

Cheyenne glanced at Beelzemon. "Who's Lucemon?"

"If you must know you human rat, he is the Demon Lord of Pride and the leader of the Seven Great Demon Lords! Surely you know that Beelzemon was once one of them!" SkullSatamon screeched. "Now then Beelzemon, Lucemon is giving you another chance to come back to his ranks without incident. It would be wise to do as he says."

Beelzemon smirked and squeezed the triggers on his guns. "Heh…Lucemon thinks he can intimidate me into being his dog again. Can't believe he hasn't learned that I don't wanna be tied down with a bunch of freaks!" He paused and aimed his Berenjenas directly at SkullSatamon. "My answer is no."

SkullSatamon growled and readied his staff. "Have it your way, Beelzemon! I'll just save Lucemon the trouble of killing you…by taking your Digi-Core!"

Before SkullSatamon could make a move, Beelzemon effortlessly aimed his Berenjenas and shouted, "DOUBLE IMPACT!"

SkullSatamon screeched when his chest became littered with Berenjena bullets. Nevertheless, he had at least enough energy to get away and retreat to the Digital World. However, his hopes were dashed when he heard Cheyenne shout, "Digi-Modify! White Wings ACTIVATE!"

The evil Ultimate found himself screaming as Beelzemon, now sporting glowing ghost-like wings, and having no hopes of out-running the Mega. Beelzemon came closer and his clawed hands started glowing. He lunged them forward and shouted, "DARKNESS CLAW!"

Beelzemon kept up his pursuit even after his claws shredded through SkullSatamon's wings, causing the Ultimate to plummet to the ground. The Mega landed nimbly in front of the trembling lesser demon and readied a shot from one of his guns.

"I could kill ya right now…but I'll let ya live to tell Lucemon ta go screw 'imself. Get it through his thick skull that I ain't joinin' with 'im ever again."

After a tense moment of silence, SkullSatamon started to laugh eerily. Beelzemon growled and asked in a harsh voice, "What's so funny!?"

"You are just HILARIOUS! You know you can't beat Lucemon and the others on your own, especially if he decides to unleash Belphemon or Leviamon! If you want things to be easier on you, just go back to him and beg for mercy! Otherwise…your little rat of a human will suffer!"

Beelzemon sneered. "Don't ya dare threaten my Tamer!"

"Wait, YOU have a TAMER!? I can't believe you've let yourself become WEAK! Now Lucemon will have more of a reason to kill you! Don't worry; I'm sure the human can join you…so you both can suffer together for all eternity!"

SkullSatamon started cackling, sending Beelzemon's anger to a boiling point. The Mega aimed his Berenjena at SkullSatamon and yelled, "SHUT UP!" The gun went off and SkullSatamon disintegrated into data that Beelzemon absorbed as his anger finally left him and he started panting.

Cheyenne just stood there in shock. She never saw Beelzemon get so angry at another Digimon, especially when it concerned her. She stood silent to give the demon enough time to cool off before she decided to speak.

"Hey…are you gonna be okay?" Cheyenne asked as she stepped forward.

"I'll be fine. I won't let them hurt ya."

The girl stood next to him and finally asked, "So…will you finally tell me about the Seven Great Demon Lords?"

"…Yeah, I guess I'm ready ta talk." He took a deep breath and sat down on the metal bench on the front porch. "The Seven Great Demon Lords are a group of Mega-level demon Digimon that's bent on conquering yer world and my world. All of 'em represent somethin' humans call the 'Seven Deadly Sins' or whatever. Unfortunately…I used ta run with 'em, and I represented Gluttony. It's probably a good thing I ditched 'em, mainly 'cause I didn't like bein' tied down. Anyway, Lucemon, the Demon Lord of Pride, is the leader. Ya also got Daemon of Wrath, Barbamon of Greed, Lilithmon of Lust, Leviamon of Envy, and Belphemon of Sloth. They're all powerful…and I probably couldn't stop 'em on my own. Even with that prophecy…"

"Wait, what prophecy?" Cheyenne asked with a raised eyebrow.

"There's some type of prophecy that says I'm supposed to stop them along with 'one who sheds crimson tears'. I don't even get what that means; who cries 'crimson tears'?"

"I think it means someone who cries blood. And…"

"What?"

"Well…you've seen my eyes turn red and strange stuff happen, right? Well, I'm not an average human. I was born with…gifts. Whenever I use my abilities with my eyes too often…the side-effect is that I cry blood."

"Ya think that prophecy is talkin' about you too?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I guess we'll just have to play it by ear. But for now…let's try to forget about what SkullSatamon said and get inside and watch our shows." She paused when she saw Beelzemon in deep thought. "Are you all right?"

"Truth is…I didn't always look like this. I used to be a lot smaller, and I had two non-loving parents that constantly put me down and told me I could never Digivolve…that I could never amount ta anything. And then she came…"

"The girl you told me about?"

"Yeah. She saved me from a group of Gazimon pickin' on me and became my one and only friend. We promised each other that we would be friends forever, through the thick and thin. But then…she had to leave the Digital World…and she never came back for me…"

"That's horrible. Maybe she didn't mean to leave; if she was young, her parents must've been worried."

"Maybe. I remember she had these huge, bluish-green eyes that just…sparkled, but I still can't remember her name." He paused and studied Cheyenne's face. "In fact, you and her have the same eyes. That's kinda weird…"

"Yeah… Anyway, you can go on ahead to the TV, and I'll fix us something to eat. Sound good?"

Beelzemon nodded with a small smile. "Yeah, sounds good."

Cheyenne and Beelzemon walked back into the house, the girl going into the kitchen and the demon going back to the bedroom to watch TV. He sat down on the floor and leaned up against Cheyenne's childhood toy box now used as a place to sit items on. He stared into the TV screen but didn't pay attention to the words as his mind drifted back to his past…back when he was an Impmon.

_"Stop it! Stop it, please!" Impmon begged as his face was shoved in the dirt._

_"No, you need to keep eating more dirt, pansy!" A Gazimon shouted as his lackeys watched. "Eat dirt until you puke!"_

_Impmon tried to raise his head up, but the Gazimon's foot was too strong. He felt like he was going to suffocate in the dirt when a voice shouted, "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"_

_The Gazimon turned to see who it was and shrieked when they realized the voice belonged to something that wasn't a Digimon. They ran off, leaving Impmon to raise his head up and cough up dirt. The source of the voice walked up to him and extended a hand. "Are you okay?"_

_Impmon looked up and thought he was looking at an angel's face. Instead, he saw a small-for-her-age human wearing overalls, a red t-shirt, and a red bandanna over her short brown hair. She had bluish-green eyes that, even though she had her back turned to the sun, sparkled. The Rookie Digimon just stared at those eyes before taking the human's hand._

_"Th…Thank you… I'm Impmon…what's yer name?"_

_"My name is…"_


	9. Rise of the Devas

Author's Note: When Beelzemon and his Tamer go to a fair to have a good time, they run into some new and deadly enemies, but also find a new ally...a new Tamer. Prepare for the coming of the Devas...

* * *

Chapter 9: Rise of the Devas

"Where are we going, Beelzemon?" Cheyenne asked over the roar of Behemoth's engine.

"I told ya I'd get ya out of the house, didn't I? I'll help ya get yer mind off of school!" He glanced behind him to see Cheyenne holding onto his waist. "Where do ya wanna go?"

Cheyenne paused and thought about something happening that would be fun enough for her but also cool enough for Beelzemon. "The fair is going on near where I go to college. Wanna go scare some people?"

Beelzemon smirked. "Sounds fun. All right, let's go!"

Beelzemon revved up Behemoth and the two headed for the local fair Cheyenne was talking about. The cold winter air hit their faces and caused a stinging sensation, one that bothered Cheyenne but Beelzemon welcomed. The wind ran through his blonde hair and lightly stung his crimson eyes…and he enjoyed every moment of it. He glanced behind him and saw Cheyenne's scarf dancing in the air and a helmet kept her precious hat from flying off.

"Are you holdin' up all right?" The demon asked.

"J-Just fine…except I'm a little cold…"

"Don't worry. We're almost there…"

Cheyenne peeked out from behind Beelzemon after what seemed like forever and saw a parking lot littered with cars enough that a pile of them were parked in a nearby field, like Pre-Black Friday at Wal-Mart. Beelzemon found a spot next to the gates and he and Cheyenne debated on a possible entry route. Cheyenne seemed to make that decision as she jumped up and landed on top of one of the booths. She glanced down at Beelzemon and asked, "Wanna go this way?"

"…Yer still a twisted freak." Beelzemon commented without the usual sting to it.

So Beelzemon and Cheyenne jumped on the tops of the tents and booths and used that route to play pranks on the local fairgoers. Cheyenne had a flashlight with her and, when she activated her crimson eyes, she shined the light under her and Beelzemon's chins to make them look like demons. That caused some of the teenage couples slobbering all over each other to run and shriek. At one point Beelzemon stood around, holding a lit cigar and watching Cheyenne perform karaoke on a live stage. Needless to say, she was really good at singing Lady Antebellum. Later, the girl managed to buy herself and the demon some deep fried pickles to munch on.

"I have to admit: I had a really good time tonight! Thank you, Beelzemon."

"No prob. I actually thought you'd pick a boring place, but this fair ain't half bad."

Cheyenne laughed and then noticed a water tank that rubber ducks with numbers on them were floating in. She nudged Beelzemon's side and stated, "Watch this." She focused her eyes on the water and allowed them to go crimson again. She continued to stare at the liquid until it spontaneously boiled, causing the fairgoers and the vendor to shriek. The girl and the demon laughed and Beelzemon patted his Tamer on her back.

"Fer a freak, yer pretty talented! I guess yer superpowers come in handy."

"Yeah, but I still have to use them responsibly. Tonight was the exception."

All of a sudden, Beelzemon tensed up and stared in the distance. Something wasn't right; everything was just too calm. Cheyenne took notice of Beelzemon's change in behavior and asked, "…Is something wrong?"

Beelzemon tightened his fists and clenched his teeth. "…Somethin's comin'…and it's big."

The two stared in the distance for a moment without incident until a crash emerged from the far end of the fairgrounds. Beelzemon went on ahead, with Cheyenne rushing to catch up. On their way, the girl could've sworn she saw arrows rushing by…very big arrows. The two reached the devastation and saw that Beelzemon was right when he said it was something big.

Well…make that TWO big things.

The attacks were from two large Digimon, one resembling an ox-like centaur and the other resembling a sheep-like centaur. Cheyenne got out her D-Power and decided to see who they were.

"…Vajramon…an Ultimate Deva? What's a Deva? And the other one is Pajiramon…also a Deva. I never heard of Devas. Do you know what they are, Beelzemon?"

"The Devas work fer the Sovereigns…but what're they doin' here? They usually leave the humans alone…"

Beelzemon's thoughts were interrupted when Vajramon noticed him and lunged at him with his large swords. The ox Deva continued to swing his swords at the much-faster Beelzemon, who effortlessly dodged the swings.

"Just ferget it, Vajramon! You may be a Deva, but yer still an Ultimate! You can't beat a Mega like me!"

Vajramon just laughed. "That's right, Beelzemon. Let that pride and lust for power take over! Kill me and absorb my data…if you think you can!"

The demon growled and pulled out his Berenjenas to unleash his signature Double Impact. What he didn't know was that Pajiramon had crept up behind him and readied one of her arrows to pierce his back…along with his heart. The sheep Deva chuckled and took precise aim for the demon. Cheyenne took notice and shouted, "Beelzemon, BEHIND YOU!" However, she felt like it would come too late.

And then…

"FENRIR SWORD!"

A freezing blade came down on Pajiramon, causing her to drop her crossbow and slowly disintegrate into data. Whoever made that attack came down and loaded the data. Cheyenne stared at the Digimon and looked up its data.

"Valkyrimon…a Mega Digimon. It's best attack is Fenrir Sword, and that hawk on its arm is its messenger…" She paused and realized something. "What's another Mega doing here?"

"What, you think you're the only Tamer, Cheyenne?"

Cheyenne turned to find the voice she recognized very well. Standing next to Valkyrimon was a girl with long brown hair in a ponytail sporting a skirt, lavender top, boots, and a side bag. She also had on a necklace in the shape of a flower with a violet jewel, like the heart-shaped one with the red jewel Cheyenne had. On her hip was a lavender and white D-Power. Cheyenne jumped up and embraced the girl.

"Anna, how long has it been!? I can't believe it; we haven't seen each other since high school!" She paused and looked back at the other Mega. "Is Valkyrimon your partner?"

"Yeah, I met her not too long ago. I take it that guy fighting Vajramon is your partner?"

"Yeah, that's Beelzemon." She suddenly remembered that Beelzemon was still fighting Vajramon. "Oh, I need to give Beelzemon a boost!"

"Don't worry 'bout me, Chey!" Beelzemon interjected. "I got it under control!"

Beelzemon unleashed his Darkness Claw and slashed right through Vajramon's torso. The ox Deva dropped his swords and collapsed onto the ground. The ox Deva started to slowly disintegrate but wore an arrogant smile at the demon.

"Mine and Pajiramon's deaths will be avenged… Caturamon will make sure that you no longer have a Tamer to worry about! He will make sure you…return to your old ways! The Devas…will live on!"

Beelzemon growled and kicked Vajramon in the head until the ox Deva completely crumbled down into data, which Beelzemon of course loaded and found himself with a much-desired power boost. He glanced over at Valkyrimon with a small glare.

"I coulda done fine on my own…"

"Well, Mega or not, Pajiramon's arrow would've killed you in an instant, given the fact it was aimed right at your heart. So you're welcome…" Valkyrimon teased.

"Shut up…"

"Beelzemon, what's wrong…?" Cheyenne asked.

The demon stared down at the ground with his mind in another place. "…What Vajramon said…it's botherin' me. What did he mean by bringin' me back to my old ways? It'd better not be some type 'a threat against you."

"Maybe that's what it was; maybe he meant they would take me away from you…or you away from me. He also mentioned Caturamon. Is he a Deva?"

"I think so; I can't remember all their names…"

Cheyenne finally thought of a possible connection and stared at the ground, worry flooding her eyes. "I wonder if Caturamon happens to know Lucemon…"

"Why do ya think that?"

"When Vajramon said 'return you to your old ways', I think he meant you being with the Seven Great Demon Lords again. No one else could possibly want that more than Lucemon…so what if he has the Devas working for him? How else do you explain Vajramon and Pajiramon just happening to attack this place? What if they knew we were coming here? It's more than just a coincidence."

Beelzemon deadpanned. "How did ya become so investigative?"

Anna laughed. "Cheyenne's always like that; always wanted to know the specifics and motives of actions."

Specifics and motives… That reminded Beelzemon of his human friend back when he was an Impmon. Suddenly, it dawned on him that there were just too many similarities…but there was just no way it could be her.

Could it…?

_"Impmon, where did you get those bruises?"_

_Impmon stared down at his shoulder and saw the offending injury. He sheepishly covered it up and muttered, "…My pops gave it to me…"_

_"What!? Why on earth would he do that!? Dads aren't supposed to do that!"_

_"My pops ain't like yers. Mine's mean and…and I think he didn't like me since the day I hatched from the Digi-Egg… I think he and my ma regret that I was born…"_

_"Impmon, don't think like that! There's got to be someone that loves you! I mean, we've just known each other for like an hour…but I already love you."_

_Impmon felt his lips start to tremble and his eyes were watery and started leaking. "Ya know…yer the first person to ever say ya loved me…"_

_The girl gasped. "I'm sorry…"_

_"Don't be… If I got just one really great friend like you…that's all I'll ever need."_


	10. Beelzemon the Babysitter

Author's Note: Beelzemon goes with his Tamer when she babysits, so how does he react with the toddler she is watching? And what happens when one of the Devas decides to attack?

* * *

Chapter 10: Beelzemon the Babysitter

"Where the heck are ya goin'?" Beelzemon asked as he watched the morning news out of complete boredom.

"Didn't I tell you? I have to babysit today. I'll be gone most of the day, so you'll just have to hang out here today. If a Digimon appears, just call me…but you may have to take care of it on your own."

Beelzemon slowly turned his head towards her. "Who are ya watchin' brats fer?"

"Our neighbor who works at the orthodontist I went to, and they're not brats. Well, one acts just a little bratty, but that's just because she's still a toddler." Cheyenne paused and glanced at her watch. "I gotta get going. I'll be back home around six."

"Hey…how much do they pay ya, and what kinda food do they got?"

"Why are you so interested? Well, the maximum I get, depending on how many days, is a hundred dollars. And they have some good food, but I don't eat much there."

"Can I come along?" Beelzemon asked, excited about money and food.

"Beelzemon, if the parents left right away, then you could hide out for a while and maybe meet the kids. But I'm not sure they're ready to meet a Digimon. Listen, I'll be home as soon as I can, okay? Just wait for me here."

Beelzemon pouted even as Cheyenne went out the door and her father drove her to the babysitting site. He knew where it was; Cheyenne had told him all about it and showed him when they were out riding Behemoth. He knew from the size of the house, these people had a very substantial income. Well…if Cheyenne didn't take him…he would come to her.

A while later, Cheyenne was busy feeding lunch to the toddler of the family, Khloe, before it was time for her to take a nap. As the child finished up on some orange slices, Cheyenne sensed a presence outside…and she knew it wasn't Khloe's older sisters. She let out a deep sigh and strolled to the front door but didn't open it. Instead, she decided to address the person she knew was outside.

"I know it's you Beelzemon. Fine, I'll let you in."

The girl opened the door to see her Digimon waiting impatiently to come inside. Khloe looked at the demon from her highchair and wasn't afraid. Instead, she stared at Beelzemon as she placed an orange piece in her mouth. Beelzemon glanced at the toddler and back at Cheyenne. "I thought there was three."

"There are. Kembree and Kennadee are still at school." She paused and went up to the toddler. "Khloe, this is Beelzemon, but you can call him Bee. He's my friend, and he'll play with you a lot!"

"I didn't agree ta play with the kid!" Beelzemon interjected.

"Bee!" The toddler shouted happily.

"See? She learns quickly." Cheyenne commented while staring at Beelzemon with a smirk.

"Yeah, well, don't expect me ta get cozy. Even if she is a little kid…"

A little while later Beelzemon was seated on the plush sofa watching the television as Cheyenne cleaned up around the kitchen. He sensed a presence next to him and saw Khloe staring at him. He eyed her for a moment before asking, "What do ya want?"

Khloe innocently pointed to his metallic tail. Beelzemon realized she wanted to play with his tail; what was this kid thinking? He scowled and bluntly stated, "Ya ain't playin' with my tail."

The toddler started to pout but Beelzemon wouldn't relent. "Pout all ya want, but ya ain't gonna yank on my tail."

All of a sudden, Khloe went into a full-blown tantrum. Her screaming and crying was enough to send painful shockwaves through Beelzemon's ears along with Cheyenne's. The girl came into the room and asked, "What's going on!?"

"The brat's whinin' because I won't let her play with my tail! How do ya make 'er stop!?"

"Beelzemon just let her play with your tail. She's not strong enough to rip it off, for crying out loud." Cheyenne deadpanned.

"But…"

"No buts. Just play with her until it's nap time."

The demon sighed and allowed his tail to come out from behind him and held it in front of the whining toddler. Khloe immediately quit crying and giggled as she grabbed onto his tail. To add some fun to it, Beelzemon lifted his tail along with Khloe, causing the toddler to laugh hysterically. Cheyenne stared at them and a pleased smile crossed her lips.

"See? Now was that so bad? I think you already like her, Beelzemon."

"I just did it to make 'er be quiet. Don't expect me ta get comfy with other humans."

Cheyenne just laughed, causing Beelzemon to grunt and keep watching Khloe swing from his tail. He had to admit; the kid was cute…for a human. From the way Cheyenne talked, maybe this would get the kid to burn off some more energy and make her naptime hassle-free. He hoped so; he didn't want to deal with the toddler's crying again.

Unexpectedly, Khloe had so much fun playing with Beelzemon's tail that when Cheyenne picked her up to take her to her room, she collapsed her head on Cheyenne's shoulder in exhaustion. Once the toddler was in her crib and asleep, Cheyenne came back down stairs and joined Beelzemon on the sofa.

"Thanks for helping me make her naptime easier… She really had fun with you, and I think you had fun with her, whether you want to admit it or not."

Beelzemon shrugged his shoulders. "Fer one thing, I didn't wanna put up with 'er whinin' and cryin'…and I did kinda have fun with 'er… Don't ya dare tell anyone about that."

The girl chuckled. "I won't." She paused and stared at the clock. "The girls are going to be home in a couple of hours. In the mean time, don't start shouting about anything or you'll wake Khloe up, and I'll fix us something to eat."

After having some lunch with Cheyenne and watching movies on Netflix, Beelzemon noticed the girl going to the front door, and for good reason too. He could hear the sound of a bus, most likely a school bus, outside coming towards the house. He decided it would be best to stay on the couch until the children came in and he could give them a proper introduction…well, as proper as he could get. He turned his head when he heard Cheyenne come back in with the two other girls, one a preteen, the other just starting school. The two young girls took notice of the demon and the oldest, Kembree, asked, "…Who's that?"

"Oh, that's Beelzemon. He's my Digimon partner. He's the one who kept Khloe entertained today." She paused and looked at her watch. "Speaking of which, I should check and see if she's awake."

As Cheyenne went upstairs to check on the toddler, the two other children stared at Beelzemon. Kennadee strolled up to Beelzemon and bashfully stated, "Hi…"

The demon cocked his head up as a way of saying hello. Kembree just stared at him with caution until Beelzemon broke the silence by saying, "If ya have somethin' ta say, just say it. I know ya think I'm some type of monster…and technically, I am…but yer lucky that Chey's my Tamer and that she keeps me from terrorizin' humans. Don't worry…I don't bite…much."

"Right…" Kembree dully concluded.

Cheyenne came back down with the toddler in tow and Khloe looked at the Digimon and shouted happily, "Bee! Hi Bee!"

Before Beelzemon could greet her back, he tensed up and abruptly got off the couch. Cheyenne gave Khloe to Kembree and asked, "More Digimon?"

Beelzemon readied one of his Berenjenas. "…More Devas."

"How many more?"

"…Two of 'em…and they're headed for this house!"

Cheyenne pulled out her D-Power and cards, which Kennadee touched and looked at, along with Kembree and Khloe out of curiosity. The adult girl looked at the children and stated, "Stay inside. Don't come out until we tell you to, okay?"

The children nodded and watched as Beelzemon and Cheyenne ran outside to confront the threat coming their way. The demon saw a cluster of trees from the nearby woods fall down as a result of a burst of electricity. Out of those trees came a large bird-like Deva and a tall rabbit-like Deva. With the bird-like Deva came a large fiery bird that looked more like a dragon and with the rabbit-like Deva came a smaller green rabbit with guns mounted on its arms.

"Let's see…the bird-one is Sinduramon and the rabbit-one is Antylamon. The other Digimon with them are Birdramon and Gargomon…and they're Champion Digimon…a level below Ultimate. Maybe we can take them on our own…"

"We can definitely take 'em on!" Beelzemon shouted as he aimed his guns for Sinduramon and Antylamon. "Bring it on, you overgrown chicken and magic-show freak!"

The children inside watched as Cheyenne and Beelzemon battled the Devas and their minions. Kennadee stared at Antylamon and asked Kembree, "Can that one be my Digimon?"

"Kennadee, that's a bad guy. I don't know if that's possible." She paused and glanced at Gargomon. "Though…that one's kind of cool."

Khloe glanced at Birdramon and shouted, "Birdie!"

Beelzemon effortlessly shot his Double Impact at Birdramon and Gargomon and knocked them out. Cheyenne used that time to give him a boost by using a card called Blitzkrieg. He used his speed to slash through Sinduramon's armor, causing the Deva to crumble to data that the demon loaded. Soon he found himself squared-off against Antylamon. Antylamon just stood in silence, almost hesitant.

"I really don't wish to fight you…but Caturamon's orders. I must take you and your Tamer out no matter what." She paused and allowed her large hands to take the shape of axes. "BUNNY BLADE!"

Beelzemon received a gash on his side when he tried to dodge Antylamon's attack. A stream of blood started to come out and the demon placed his hand on the wound to control the bleeding. Cheyenne panicked and searched through her cards for something that would work. She found a card titled "Myotismon" and she decided to use that. She brought the card to the D-Power and slid it through.

"Digi-Modify! Myotismon: Grisly Wing ACTIVATE!"

Beelzemon's eyes started glowing and he spread his arms out, causing dark blotches to form that eventually shaped into bats. He shot his arms forward and shouted, "GRISLY WING!" As a result, the bats flew forward and attacked Antylamon without mercy. When Antylamon was stunned, the demon rushed forward and shouted, "DARKNESS CLAW!"

With a merciless double-swipe, Beelzemon slashed Antylamon, causing her to drop to the ground. However, something wasn't right. Why didn't Antylamon disintegrate along with Gargomon and Birdramon? That answer came when Cheyenne glanced inside the house and saw three lights come into the hands of Kembree, Kennadee, and even Khloe. They were the lights signifying D-Powers. Kembree received a green and white D-Power, Kennadee received a pink and white D-Power, and Khloe received an orange and white D-Power. Beelzemon looked in time to see Antylamon, Gargomon, and Birdramon degenerate into smaller forms. Cheyenne decided to see who they were now.

"Antylamon changed into Lopmon, a Rookie Digimon. Gargomon changed into Terriermon, also a Rookie. Birdramon changed into Yokomon, an In-Training Digimon. I'm really surprised they didn't die…but maybe that's because they now have their own Tamers."

"Wait, what Tamers?" Beelzemon's eyes widened when he figured out who they were. "You mean those kids are now Tamers!?"

Cheyenne nodded and turned to the house. "Girls, come out and meet your Digimon partners!"

The children carefully came out of the house and saw the recovering Digimon getting up and just looking at them. Lopmon went up to Kennadee as if the pink D-Power beckoned her, Terriermon went to Kembree, and Yokomon hopped to Khloe, who took the flower-like Digimon and giggled. Terriermon hopped on Kembree's shoulder and Lopmon just stood helpless and Kennadee played with her large ears.

"Exactly how are they gonna hide this from their folks?" Beelzemon asked in skepticism.

"All the Digimon have to do is pretend to be stuffed animals. Their mom and dad will think they're stuffed animals they got for their birthdays and forgot about, since they have so many toys." Cheyenne answered in confidence. She went up to the girls and wore a serious look. "Now promise me you won't let your parents know about Beelzemon or the other Digimon. They're not ready to know about them until the time is right. You also have a huge responsibility to take care of your Digimon and help them fight, though Khloe should wait till she's older and Yokomon's a Rookie. Understand?"

The girls nodded. "We understand!" Kembree and Kennadee stated in unison with Khloe trying to say it but failing.


	11. Onward to the Digital World

Author's Note: Sick of the Devas, Beelzemon and his Tamer gather their friends to go straight to the Digital World and finish off the Devas once and for all. However, are they fully prepared, or are they walking right into a trap?

* * *

Chapter 11: Onward to the Digital World

"Beelzemon, aren't you tired of this?" Cheyenne asked as she was getting ready for bed.

"Tired of those Deva attacks? Of course I'm tired of 'em! They're always poppin' up like flies and they're always targetin' us!" Beelzemon complained. "When I find that Caturamon, I'm gonna enjoy loading his data!"

"Fat chance he'll come to us. Probably doesn't want to get his hands or paws or tentacles or whatever he has dirty. So far we've destroyed Vajramon, Sinduramon, and Sandiramon, Kaitlyn destroyed Vikaralamon and Mihiramon, and Anna destroyed Pajiramon and Kumbhiramon, and Antylamon's now Kennadee's Digimon. So all we have left are the Monkey, Horse, Dragon, and Dog."

Beelzemon rose up from being sprawled out on the bed and stared at his Tamer. "How do you know that?"

"Duh, they're based on the Chinese Zodiac. I've studied the Chinese Zodiac for a while."

The demon got up to get to the couch and sleep. "Well, there is a way we can stop the rest of the Devas. We could go ta the Digital World."

Cheyenne eyed him. "How do we do that? Wait…if Digimon have a way to come to the Real World…"

"Then there's a way ta get ta the Digital World. If I remember right…there's a gate somewhere around here."

"Around here?" Cheyenne paused and remembered something she happened upon not long before she met Beelzemon. "Come to think of it…I remember finding some little cave around here…and it had some strange light in it. I wanted to go further…but it pushed me back. Maybe it'll let you through and maybe if I have the D-Power…"

"I think it pushed ya back because ya aren't made of data…but with that D-Power, you'll be mistaken for data and ya can pass through." Beelzemon paused and headed for the door. "Get yer friends together and we'll all go to the Digital World tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow? Can't we just go any time?" Cheyenne asked in a tired tone.

Beelzemon frowned. "Stupid, we have ta go tomorrow and beat those last four Devas! If we don't do it right away, they'll come at us full force! Yer family could get hurt…along with those kids that just became Tamers and a bunch of other potential Tamers!"

"…I understand. Okay, we'll go. I'll call Anna and Kaitlyn first thing in the morning."

"Good. Oh…see if ya have other friends that might just be Tamers, too."

That morning Cheyenne and Beelzemon waited in the fog and dew for Cheyenne's friends and their Digimon to arrive. Cheyenne leaned up against a tree and fought to keep herself from falling back to sleep while Beelzemon drowsily munched on a waffle the girl's mother fixed for him. The fog around them was so sick the sun couldn't even poke through as it rose. The demon stared at the outlines of houses and trees before an irritated groan escaped his lips.

"Where're they at!? They shoulda been here a long time ago!"

"Beelzemon, be patient. It's just 7:12 in the morning; it's still early. They'll be here…"

After a few more minutes of waiting and a few more complaints about getting up early from Beelzemon, two cars pulled up into the field and Anna and Kaitlyn came out along with other people. One was a girl of oriental appearance and the other was a boy with hair that was obviously bleached. The other humans walked up to the girl and the demon and gave tired greetings.

"I'm glad you guys made it." She paused and stared at Anna's and Kaitlyn's D-Powers. "Say…your D-Powers changed colors. What gives?"

Anna took out her D-Power, which showed it was lilac along with gold and sky blue. Kaitlyn's D-Power still had the rose pink but also sported cerulean. Cheyenne stared at hers and found it still purple and white.

"Oh…I guess it's where we've been battling a lot more and we've been getting better cards." Anna speculated.

"Well…anyway…Erika, Dakota, are you Tamers, too?"

Erika pulled out a gold and neon pink D-Power and Dakota pulled out a yellow and gray D-Power. Out from the road came Valkyrimon along with a large black dog with shoulder pads that resembled heads. MarineAngemon popped out of Kaitlyn's shirt collar and a small, puppy-like Digimon hopped out from Erika's purse.

"Cheyenne, this is Cerberusmon. Don't worry, he's pretty easy to get along with!" Dakota introduced with Cerberusmon grunting.

"And this is my darling Salamon! She was really an Angewomon when I met her, but I like her better as Salamon!" Erika also introduced, causing Salamon to blush.

Cheyenne placed her hands on her hips. "Let me guess: Brenna didn't want to come?"

"You know Brenna; she's not one for conflict." Dakota deadpanned. "Especially since her Blossomon helps with her flowers and herbs."

"Enough with the introductions!" Beelzemon interrupted. "Let's just get goin'! Chey…show us where that place is."

"…Right. It's up in the woods, and we'll have to climb over that old fence. Don't worry, it's broken down enough that we don't have to step so high."

"Good, because I'm wearing my designer shorts, and I hope twigs don't get caught in my $200 boots!" Erika griped.

The group set out to the supposed gate to the Digital World, with Beelzemon and the other Digimon ahead of the humans. Beelzemon knocked down branches that hit his head with his bare hands, Valkyrimon cut a path for the Tamers, Cerberusmon scouted ahead for any strange humans or animals, and MarineAngemon and Salamon simply stuck with their Tamers out of slight fear.

"How much farther to the cave?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Not much farther. It should be up ahead; the Digimon will beat us to it." Cheyenne answered.

When Beelzemon and the Digimon came into view, the Tamers stopped to take a moment's rest. Erika groaned as she brushed dirt off of her boots and picked branches off of Salamon. Cheyenne turned to her friends and asked, "Everyone have their D-Powers and cards ready?"

When everyone showed their D-Powers and some cards, the girl nodded and decided to continue. "Okay guys…I'm gonna say that it's probably going to be pretty dangerous…but we need to stay strong and we need to stop the last of the Devas. By ourselves, they'd take us down in an instant…but together we can take them. If anybody wants to back out, now's the time to say so."

"We're all already here, so backing out shouldn't be an option." Anna concluded. "Let's do this."

"Okay." Cheyenne turned her attention to Beelzemon. "Beelzemon, is that really a gate?"

"It's definitely a gate! Come on, but watch yer step!"

The Tamers came to the cave opening and found it extended underground. Cheyenne once again found the light she saw before and attempted to go near it once again. Instead of being bounced back, the girl found that her hand passed right through it. She turned to her friends and stated, "Okay, let's go."

One by one, the humans and their Digimon passed through the gate to the Digital World. They came through and saw a world that looked similar to theirs, the only difference being a large sphere in the sky with numerous beams coming out of it. The moment Cheyenne saw the sphere, she realized it looked oddly familiar. But why did it look so familiar; she didn't remember ever coming to the Digital World before now. She stared at the sphere until Beelzemon shouted, "Ey, come on! We're gonna leave ya behind!"

"R-Right, sorry!" Cheyenne shouted as she ran to catch up to the group.

Beelzemon rolled his eyes and waited for his Tamer to catch up. Honestly, she just got here and already acted like she knew the place. The warp sphere seemed to put her in a trance…which normally a human would look at it and just try to ignore it. But Cheyenne…she acted like the sphere put her under a spell, as if she recognized it.

Meanwhile, in the Southern part of the Digital World, a small monkey-like Digimon rushed towards a temple in a panic. He ran in to see a large horse-like Digimon with a horn on its back, a slender dragon-like Digimon, and a fierce dog-like Digimon. The monkey Digimon panted and looked at the dog Digimon.

"Caturamon…Tamers have entered the Digital World! One of them is the supposed Tamer of the Demon Lord Beelzemon! Three of those Tamers, including her, are the ones who killed the other Devas!"

"Calm yourself, Makuramon. I am aware of that; the Tamer of Beelzemon is the one we need to get rid of." Caturamon chuckled and stared at a viewing mirror showing Cheyenne and Beelzemon. "Thanks to this gift from Lucemon, we can track their movements."

"But what if he still refuses!? What if we can't break through that bond he formed with that rat!?"

Caturamon smiled through his fangs. "He'll soon find out he cannot hold back his gluttony for power. Very soon, he may as well turn on the ones he calls friends. All we need to do is give it a little push when the time is right…"


	12. Deva Hunting

Author's Note: Not too long after entering the Digital World, the Tamers encounters Majiramon, one of the few remaining Devas. However, Beelzemon is disappointed that he does not get to take it out. Will his growing tension finally get to him, or can his Tamer help him find the strength to keep going?

* * *

Chapter 12: Deva Hunting

"Beelzemon, I think we should stop and rest. I'm sick of hearing Erika complain…"

Beelzemon looked to his left and nodded. "All right, let's take a break before the diva has ta have a hissy fit."

"Hey!" Erika shouted as she sat down and placed Salamon in her lap. "Don't call me a diva!"

"Beelzemon's just joking around, Erika!" Cheyenne interjected with a sigh. "But seriously, stop complaining."

Anna, Kaitlyn, and Dakota sat down and their Digimon followed. MarineAngemon collapsed with a sigh on Kaitlyn's head, and his wings just draped over her ears. Valkyrimon found a rock to perch herself on and sat in a stance that made everyone else think she was meditating. Cerberusmon yawned and laid down to where Dakota could lean back onto his torso. Cheyenne collapsed flat on the ground and Beelzemon kicked off his boots to massage his feet. Dakota, due to his powerful sense of smell, got a big whiff of the scent coming from the demon's boots and shot up to cover his mouth and nose.

"Beelzemon, don't you ever wash your feet!? They reek!" Dakota practically screeched.

"Eh, shut up about my smell, dog boy. I can smell you and yer mutt a mile away." Beelzemon retorted.

"Cut it out, Beelzemon!" Cheyenne muttered. "Your feet do stink."

"You can say that again!" A voice resonated from the sky.

Cheyenne opened her tired eyes and saw a pair of green eyes staring at her. The eyes belonged to a small white creature with small ears with purple tips, purple-tipped feet, small hands, and an odd triangular pattern. The girl jumped up, startled, and caused the creature to extend its ears and jump off and float in the sky.

"Whoa, what kind of Digimon is that!?"

Anna took out her D-Power to get some data. "This is an In-Training Digimon named Calumon. Though…that's all the data I can get…"

Erika squealed as she grabbed Calumon and started pinching his cheeks, although she knocked Salamon off of her lap in the process. "Oh, he's so cute! I just wanna pinch his cheeks and never stop!"

"Erika, I think you're scaring him…" Kaitlyn muttered as MarineAngemon cringed.

"Does your girlfriend always do that to cute things?" Cerberusmon whispered to Dakota.

"Unfortunately, yes…"

Cheyenne sighed and got up to go to the Korean girl as she squealed over the now-panicking Calumon. With a blank expression, she snatched the In-Training from Erika, earning a pout from her. Cheyenne petted Calumon gently and asked, "Calumon, where did you come from?"

Calumon scratched his head. "I dunno. I guess I just appeared one day. I was running away from this big dragon Digimon. I think his name is Majiramon… But you guys seem nice, even the scary girl over there!" His attention shifted when he saw Beelzemon and he floated in front of his face. "Wow, you're cool looking! Do you wanna be friends?"

The demon snorted. "Get out of my face, pipsqueak."

"Wait, did you say Majiramon?" Valkyrimon suddenly asked. "He has to be one of the Devas. Calumon, where can we find Majiramon?"

The In-Training pointed towards a gorge next to a seemingly-deserted town. "Majiramon came from that gorge, and the Digimon that lived in that town ran away because he was there. Are you sure you want to go there?"

"We have to. We have to stop the Devas from coming into the Real World and hurting humans."

As the group got up to leave for the gorge, Beelzemon walked next to Valkyrimon and wore a smug smirk. "Never thought ya were so eager fer a brawl."

"Don't even think that; I'm doing this to protect Anna and her friends…of course Anna can handle herself with her psychokinesis…"

"Chey can handle herself too…but it never hurts ta look out for 'em regardless." He paused and looked back at the fellow Mega. "So what's yer story with yer Tamer…and how do ya know Majiramon?"

"Well, I met Anna when I accidentally ended up in the Real World…while I was battling with Majiramon. I was injured, and Anna was able to patch me up as if I didn't have a scratch on my body. Since then, I've devoted myself to being her protector at all costs. What about you? How did you meet Cheyenne?"

Beelzemon smirked at Valkyrimon. "I came ta the Real World ta have a little terroristic fun…and Cheyenne was the one who was willin' ta face me down. As a result, I got shot in the shoulder and she got shot in the leg. At first…I didn't wanna be a Tamer's pet…but I guess she grew on me."

"Interesting… You two are a lot alike. You're both bull-headed."

Beelzemon growled and Cheyenne turned around with a scowl as they both retorted in unison, "I am NOT bull-headed!"

The others laughed at the girl and the demon before Calumon shouted, "Hey, we're here! This is where Majiramon is!"

"Anna, you wanna take care of this one? We'll help out if needed." Cheyenne suggested. "Valkyrimon might want to settle the score."

Anna nodded. "Fair enough. Let's go, Valkyrimon."

As Anna and Valkyrimon went on ahead, Calumon flew towards Beelzemon's shoulder and landed on it. The demon growled and muttered to the In-Training, "I'm gonna let ya do that just this once…"

"I think Calumon really likes you, Beelzemon." Cheyenne commented with a small smirk.

Everyone reached the gorge and looked to see arrows shoot out from the darkness. After a series of ducking, they all looked to see Majiramon, the dragon Deva, step out in front of Anna and Valkyrimon.

"Well…long time, no see Valkyrimon. Are you ready to continue our battle and feel the sting of defeat?" He glanced over at Beelzemon. "And Beelzemon, the Lord of Gluttony. We will look forward to you finally fulfilling your true destiny. And that vermin next to you must be your Tamer."

"Don't call Chey vermin! Just ya wait; we're gonna wipe the floor with ya freaks!" Beelzemon retorted.

"Beelzemon, don't interfere." Valkyrimon interrupted. "Allow me to handle this."

"By all means, go ahead."

Valkyrimon drew her sword and Majiramon readied his arrows. The two charged forward and began resuming their duel. The other Digimon watched in awe, except for Beelzemon, who simply wanted to do all the fighting."

"Wow, Valkyrimon really is tough!" Salamon awed. "Erika, how come you won't let me fight or stay as Angewomon?"

Erika looked at the Rookie in surprise. "Well…it's because you're cuter this way. But…I guess I haven't been taking into consideration what you want. Okay, from now on, you can be Angewomon whenever you want!"

"Dakota, I believe Majiramon is in over his head to be fighting a Mega like Valkyrimon. But…I've heard of lower-level Digimon beating Megas before…and since Majiramon's a Deva, anything could happen." Cerberusmon explained.

"Yeah…that's true."

"Pe-Peep! Peep!" MarineAngemon cheered.

"Yeah, you get him good, Valkyrimon!" Kaitlyn joined in.

Beelzemon crossed his arms. "Valkyrimon's gettin' ta have all the fun…"

"Don't worry Beelzemon; you'll get your chance at them." Cheyenne assured the demon.

The battle waged on until Majiramon realized he had run out of arrows, which he thought he had an indefinite supply of. Valkyrimon smirked and still had her sword. The dragon Deva started to panic and tried to run, but the Mega caught up to him, which allowed Anna to give her Digimon a power boost.

"Digi-Modify! Phoenixmon: Starlight Explosion ACTIVATE!"

Valkryimon spread out her arms to unleash a burst of energy that resembled a cross between fire and star energy. "STARLIGHT EXPLOSION!"

With one blow, Majiramon was eliminated and Valkyrimon loaded his scattering data. Everyone except Beelzemon cheered over her victory. Anna wore a relieved smile and whispered, "Three more to go…"

"Way to go, Anna!" Cheyenne cheered the loudest. "Nice move with the Phoenixmon card!"

"Thank you." She paused and suddenly thought of something. "Cheyenne, may I see your deck?"

"Uh, sure but why?"

"I want to confirm something. I'll let you see mine. I'd like to see Kaitlyn's along with Erika's and Dakota's."

Everyone brought out their decks and compared them. Anna had cards of mostly Bird Digimon and possessed cards such as Garudamon, Deramon, and Eaglemon. Cheyenne had mostly Dark cards such as Myotismon, Mummymon, and even a MaloMyotismon. Kaitlyn had mostly Water cards such as Zudomon, Scorpiomon, and MetalSeadramon. Erika had mostly Holy cards such as MagnaAngemon, Piximon, and Magnadramon. Dakota had mostly Beast cards such as Mammothmon, IceLeomon, and MetalGarurumon. Anna nodded her head and stated, "Just as I thought. We all have decks with a central theme. Since Brenna has a Blossomon, she must have a deck with Plant Digimon. The two other types, from what I can tell, are Machine, Thunder, and Fire."

"So whatever Digimon we have determines what kind of deck we have?" Erika asked with her head cocked to the side, causing her raven pigtails to bounce.

"Pretty much. But something is bothering me. Why is it that we found our Digimon at the Ultimate and Mega levels and not at the Rookie level?"

"Maybe we're the exceptions…" Kaitlyn wondered.

Cheyenne suddenly stood up. "Let's not worry about that right now! Right now, we need to worry about defeating the last of the Devas! Let's go!"


	13. Salt in the Wound

Author's Note: As the Deva Hunt continues, the gang encounters Indramon, who has a surprising connection to Beelzemon's past...and gives some insight that he may have met his Tamer before...

* * *

Chapter 13: Salt in the Wound

"So Cheyenne, what Devas are left?" Erika asked as she fumbled with her D-Power.

"The ones left are the Horse, Monkey, and Dog. If you let Salamon Digivolve, you could have a crack at them."

"No way!" Beelzemon interrupted. "I already laid claim to 'em!"

"Beelzemon, learn to share for once…" Cheyenne sighed in irritation. "Besides, we took care of three already. Dakota and Erika can take them to gain experience and give us a break."

The demon rolled his eyes and offered a small pout. "Well, I gotta satisfy my need fer a good ol' brawl."

Cheyenne stared at the Korean girl playing with her D-Power. "Erika, just what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to remember how to get Salamon to Digivolve. She wants to be Angewomon again so bad, and I don't want to disappoint her…"

"Maybe you have a card for Digivolution. Check real quick."

Erika flipped through her cards and found one called "Matrix Digivolve". She smiled and slid it into the D-Power. "Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution ACTIVATE!"

Salamon started glowing and she cried out, "Salamon Matrix Digivolve to…ANGEWOMON!"

In place of Salamon was a slender and tall female Angel Digimon with a metal mask with wings, eight white wings, and a pink ribbon wrapped around her. Her blonde hair flowed in the wind, causing Beelzemon to let out a wolf whistle.

"Yer lookin' hot."

"Don't get any ideas, you pervert." Angewomon warned matter-of-factly.

Beelzemon huffed a sigh as the group kept going. They reached a forest and found a small village in it. They decided to ask any locals if they saw the three remaining Devas anywhere around the vicinity…and hopefully they wouldn't be afraid of Beelzemon just because he USED to be with the Seven Great Demon Lords. When they reached the village, they found it oddly deserted. Cheyenne sniffed the air and wore a disappointed look.

"Huh…the villagers aren't around for miles. I wonder where they went."

"Who cares? Let's just keep moving if there's no one to give us something to eat!" Beelzemon demanded.

"Just like you, Beelzemon." A voice goaded. "Always inconsiderate towards others and always a self-serving cesspool."

The humans and Digimon turned around frantically to find the source of the voice and found a tall horse-like Digimon with a horn on its back walking towards them. Dakota got out his D-Power and analyzed the Digimon. "That's Indramon, the Horse Deva. Guys, we need to be careful if he uses Horn of Desolation!"

Beelzemon got out his guns and smirked. "About time we ran into another one of ya freaks."

"Beelzemon, take a break! Dakota and Erika want to fight a Deva!" Cheyenne scolded.

"Your friends will do no such thing!" Indramon boomed. "I wish to fight only Beelzemon! Your friends can deal with my little friends."

Four other Digimon appeared next to Indramon. One was a snake-like Digimon with eight heads. The D-Powers determined it to be Orochimon. Another was a giant squid-like Digimon that was determined to be Gesomon. The third was a dark dragon Digimon determined to be Devidramon. The fourth was a large metallic dinosaur Digimon determined to be MetalTyrannomon. Cheyenne and Beelzemon were separated from their friends, who were forced to fight Indramon's lackeys. The demon simply smirked and aimed his Berenjenas at the horse Deva. "Finally, I ain't got any distractions."

"Beelzemon…"

"Don't worry Chey…they'll be fine."

Outside of the barrier that Indramon set up, the others got to work defeating the underling Digimon. Anna and Kaitlyn decided to take on Orochimon and MetalTyrannomon and Dakota and Erika would take on Gesomon and Devidramon.

"FENRIR SWORD!" Valkyrimon shouted.

"KAHUNA WAVES!" MarineAngemon squeaked.

"EMERALD BLAZE!" Cerberusmon roared.

"CELESTIAL ARROW!" Angewomon cried out.

Meanwhile, Beelzemon was still fighting with Indramon, and he kept running into a problem. Indramon used the sound from his horn to deflect the Berenjena bullets. Not even a speed boost could outwit the power of sound. Beelzemon panted as he started getting out of breath; the barrier was depleting his oxygen for some reason…though Cheyenne seemed unaffected. Indramon noticed the demon trying to catch his breath and started to laugh haughtily.

"What's wrong, Beelzemon? Is my barrier making it harder to breathe? Here, why don't I help you rest!?"

Without warning, Indramon took his hooved foot and used it to slam Beelzemon's face into the dirt. The demon tried to fight to keep from inhaling dirt, but Indramon's weight made it extremely difficult. Cheyenne gasped and shouted, "Beelzemon, get up! You can do it!"

Indramon laughed more and pressed harder on Beelzemon's head. "That's right, try to fight it! Eat dirt until you puke, you pussy!"

Beelzemon's eyes widened as he recognized that a certain Digimon from his past said the exact same thing and did the exact same thing to him. With a rage boiling in him, he grabbed Indramon's foot and slowly but forcefully shoved it off of him. He spat out a clump of dirt and glared at the horse Deva.

"You…yer that Gazimon that bullied me as a kid. You were the one that shoved my face in the dirt and forced me ta eat it!"

Indramon smirked. "Oh…so YOU'RE that little weakling! I would have finished the job if it weren't for that human coming to our world! That pathetic little girl who had the gall to stand up for you; I remember her well. When I meet her, I'll be sure to tell her of how I killed her Digimon friend!"

Beelzemon's rage reached a breaking point and he screamed, "DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER PATHETIC, YA PIECE 'A CRAP!" He turned to Cheyenne and shouted, "POWER ME UP NOW!"

Cheyenne nodded and produced her MaloMyotismon card. With a swipe of it, she shouted, "Digi-Modify! MaloMyotismon: Crimson Mist ACTIVATE!"

The Tamer and the horse Deva looked to see Beelzemon's body enshrouded in a dark aura and he shouted, "CRIMSON MIST!" His cheeks puffed out and, seconds later, he spewed a blood-colored fog that enshrouded Indramon.

Indramon stared down at himself to see his legs and lower body dissolving. He screamed in agony as the rest of his body followed in the process of liquefying. His data drifted through the air and he loaded it instantly. Cheyenne stared at him and realized she never saw him this angry, not even like the time with SkullSatamon. He really did care about that girl he met as a Rookie.

Wait…Beelzemon said that Indramon was once a Gazimon that bullied him. She looked up Gazimon's data and found Gazimon was a Rookie. It looked so familiar…but she couldn't figure out why.

"Feel better now that you fought a Deva?" Cheyenne asked.

Beelzemon got up and spit the remaining dirt out of his mouth. "Yeah…I'm especially glad I got ta destroy that SOB. He got what he deserved."

Cheyenne walked up and tried her best to help Beelzemon feel better, because she knew the battle didn't help much. "That guy was a jerk. I can't believe he bullied you even as a kid."

"He shoved my head into the dirt to make me eat and suffocate me at the same time. I tried ta get up…but I was way too weak. And then that voice told him to leave me alone."

"That girl you met?"

Beelzemon nodded. "Gazimon must've been afraid of humans…so he hightailed it out a' there. I looked up and saw that face…and I thought she was an angel at first. She helped me up and told me she understood what I was goin' through."

Cheyenne's eyes widened. "Oh…she was bullied too?"

"She told me she was bullied by other girls because they thought she looked more like a boy than a girl. They would just say ugly things about 'er and made 'er cry a lot."

Cheyenne gasped. SHE was bullied like that; she was teased because she dressed in boyish clothes and played with action figures rather than Barbie dolls. Wait…if Beelzemon's human friend was bullied the same way…then was there a possibility she met Beelzemon years ago?

"Hey, ya okay?" Beelzemon asked as he tapped on Cheyenne's head.

The girl blinked her eyes and stared up at him. "Oh, uh, yeah, I'm fine…"

"Do ya space out a lot or what?"

"…Yeah, kinda…"

When the barrier stopped, Cheyenne stared and saw their friends' Digimon loading the data of the lackeys. She smiled at Erika and Dakota and complimented, "You two did great! I'm sorry you didn't get to fight Indramon."

"It's okay; at least we battled someone." Dakota insisted.

"Yeah, I was glad that Angewomon got some experience." Erika agreed.

MarineAngemon flew up to Beelzemon and saw he was exhausted. The small Mega squeaked out, "Kahuna Waves!" and blew out heart-shaped bubbled that popped when they made contact with the demon's face. Instantly, Beelzemon felt like he could breathe again and that his strength completely recovered.

"What was that all about?"

Kaitlyn laughed. "MarineAngemon's Kahuna Waves can not only be used to attack, but he can also use them to heal his friends. He wanted to show you how much he wants to be your friend by healing you."

Beelzemon blinked and stared at the ball of pink floating in front of him. "Uh…thanks."

"Pe-Peep!"

Everyone noticed to hear a voice panting and shouting, "I finally caught up!"

The voice belonged to Calumon, who frantically flew through the air to catch up to them. Cheyenne forgot that they left him behind after the fight with Majiramon. The girl stepped forward and caught the exhausted In-Training. "Sorry Calumon, we didn't mean to leave you behind."

"At…at least I'm here…" Calumon panted.

"Now we have two Devas left." Cerberusmon concluded. "If we take them at the same time, it will save us some time and we can return to the Real World."

Beelzemon grinned and decided to go on ahead. "Well, let's vamoose! They ain't gonna wait fer us forever!"

"Beelzemon…" Cheyenne growled as she cradled Calumon.


	14. Unleash the Rage

Author's Note: The Tamers find and confront the last two Devas, but as they attack, Beelzemon and his Tamer are overcome with an awakened power that may be out of their control...

* * *

Chapter 14: Unleash the Rage

The group decided to travel southward to get to the Southern Gate. From what Calumon told them, the Sovereigns would probably listen to the Sovereign Zhuqiaomon, the one closest to their current location. Cheyenne thought of the idea of talking to Zhuqiaomon…but then wondered if he also knew Lucemon and had the Devas do the Demon Lord of Pride's bidding. Then again, the Devas could have been disobeying the Sovereigns and working for the Demon Lords out of their own free will.

"Hey, are ya spacin' out again?" Beelzemon shouted as he flicked Cheyenne in the head.

Cheyenne rubbed her sore scalp and glared at Beelzemon. "Don't bother me when I'm thinking! Sheesh… I was just thinking…maybe I could go talk to the Sovereign Zhuqiaomon."

"Cheyenne, are you sure you want to deal with a Digimon that powerful? Even with Beelzemon and the others, we could still have trouble." Anna worried.

"Just hear me out. I think the Sovereigns don't tolerate what's been going on, but they've not been able to do anything about it for some reason. I think the Devas turned against the Sovereigns… So maybe if I ask, Zhuqiaomon could help us!"

"You know…that's not a bad idea." Dakota agreed. "But if you go by yourself, just be careful. Make sure this guy actually likes company."

"I know. If I get in a bind, then come help me."

Cheyenne strolled ahead with Beelzemon walking beside her. She glanced at the demon and let out a soft sigh. Ever since coming to the Digital World…Beelzemon's behavior was different. Actually, it was much different ever since the fight with Indramon. The demon seemed more easily agitated and he seemed to be less empathetic and less worried about the other Tamers and fellow Digimon. She suddenly remembered the dying words of Vajramon and started to worry.

Was this the Deva's plan all along? Were they not harming humans and Digimon just for fun? Were they bringing harm just to provoke Beelzemon's lust for power? The lust he had until he met her? She didn't want to believe it…but it was the only possibility that made sense, especially since every time they fought a Deva, the Deva solely focused on Beelzemon and tried to goad him into doing something reckless.

"Ya sure this is a good idea? That overgrown bird could just charge at us like we were rabid dogs."

"It has to work. If we show Zhuqiaomon that we mean no harm, then maybe he could command the last of the Devas to stop."

"Even if he was never the one givin' orders?"

"Right."

The two reached the Southern Gate's bridge and found it to be unnaturally lengthy; just looking at how long it was made them exhausted. Cheyenne pulled out one of her cards and examined it.

"If I give you some wings, we could get there faster."

"You two are not going anywhere!" A voice declared.

Beelzemon and Cheyenne turned around to see a short-statured monkey-like Deva opposing them. Cheyenne's D-Power determined him to be Makuramon, the Monkey Deva. Beelzemon pulled out one of his Berenjenas and aimed right in the center of Makuramon's eyes.

"What's a puny monkey like ya gonna do if we don't listen ta ya?" Beelzemon taunted.

"Then I will MAKE you stay!" Makuramon shouted as he extended his hands. "PRIMAL ORB!"

Two beams of light shot out from Makuramon's hands and at Beelzemon and Cheyenne. The two found themselves incased in giant bubbles that they couldn't break out of no matter how hard they pounded them.

"Beelzemon, I can't get out!" Cheyenne panicked.

"Keep tryin'! These things can't hold us forever!" Beelzemon assured.

"FENRIR SWORD!"

"KAHUNA WAVES!"

A freezing slash and multiple heart-shaped bubbles made impact with the Primal Orbs and shattered them, effectively freeing Beelzemon and Cheyenne. Anna and Kaitlyn came riding with Dakota and Erika when they sensed their friends were in trouble. Once they were dropped off, Cerberusmon and Angewomon took over.

"EMERALD BLAZE!"

"CELESTIAL ARROW!"

Makuramon panicked as he dodged the green fire and arrow of light. He felt cornered and completely outmatched until a voice shouted out, "HOWL OF THE HEAVENS!"

A shockwave came out and knocked back the Tamers and their Digimon. Cheyenne looked for the source and found a large dog-like Digimon that had to be the last Deva. She slowly got up and shouted, "You're Caturamon, aren't you!?"

"You humans are smarter than you look. Yes, I am Caturamon, one of the mighty Devas!" He paused and narrowed his eyes. "Humans like you make me sick; you've reduced us to the last two Devas! I can't believe you were able to have control over the Demon Lord Beelzemon!"

"I ain't bein' controlled! I got my own free will…and I chose to be with Chey!"

Caturamon smirked and chuckled. "Is that it? Are you sure you weren't enslaved to her the moment she received that accursed D-Power? You can't get away from her as long as it is in her possession. You are her pet…her slave forevermore."

"Shut up! What do ya know about me!?" Beelzemon shouted.

"There's a lot to be known about you, Beelzemon. I know that you were abused as a Rookie by the ones you knew as your parents, and that you were a complete outcast. You felt a glimmer of hope for your pathetic existence when you met that human girl…but she soon left and never came back, didn't she? She never cared about you; she lied to you! She used you just like this one is using you now!"

"I…I said SHUT UP!" Beelzemon screamed as he fired a Double Impact that was off target.

"You don't want to face the fact that you can never be loved! You don't want to face your destiny because it will cost you a chance to have someone care for you! Well, it's just pitiful to ignore your destiny! YOU MUST EMBRACE IT!" Caturamon paused and saw his sights on the other humans. "HOWL OF THE HEAVENS!"

As her friends were tossed around by the shockwave, Cheyenne felt her own rage build up, especially when Makuramon added insult to injury by laughing at their pain. She tightly gripped her D-Power enough that a plastic creak came from it. She cast her eyes down and muttered, "Now you've done it…"

Anna looked up and saw a dark aura surrounding Cheyenne that was channeling itself into Beelzemon. She knew very well that a Tamer's emotions directly affected their Digimon when they were at their heightened state. Anna knew that Cheyenne's rage would go straight to Beelzemon…and there was a huge possibility something horrible would happen. She got up off the ground and shouted, "Cheyenne, control yourself!"

But it was too late. Cheyenne held out her D-Power and shouted, "Beelzemon, I COMMAND YOU TO KILL THEM! KILL THE DEVAS!"

Beelzemon had his eyes cast down and then he looked up at Caturamon and Makuramon. The look in his eyes radiated a complete lust for blood. A devilish grin appeared on his face and he answered, "…With pleasure."

Beelzemon charged for Makuramon first and landed a hard punch into the monkey Deva's jaw. He proceeded to grab his arms and extend them behind his back as he smashed his boot into his back. Makuramon turned his head to face him in panic and demand, "What do you think you're doing!?"

The demon smirked dangerously as venom burned in his crimson eyes. "I'm gonna enjoy making ya scream!"

Makuramon started screaming as Beelzemon's boot pressed on his back and his arms were slowly being pulled out of their sockets. Cheyenne stared at this and she immediately calmed down as the realization of what she was making Beelzemon do hit her. She called out in a shaky voice, "…Okay, Beelzemon, you can stop…"

Beelzemon glanced over and shouted, "I don't take orders from you anymore!"

The girl could only watch in horror as Beelzemon yanked out Makuramon's arms, causing the monkey Deva to crumble into data that the demon loaded with a cackle. He soon turned his attention to Caturamon. "Yer turn, you stupid mutt."

Caturamon slowly backed away in horror. "L-Lucemon didn't mention this… You must be destroyed!"

As the dog Deva readied an attack, Beelzemon came up with blinding speed and knocked him down. He proceeded to press his boot on Caturamon's temple and grin in an evil manner. He lifted his boot up slightly and muttered, "Goodbye, mutt."

With one stomp, Beelzemon crushed Caturamon's head and reduced him to loaded data. The other humans and Digimon watched this in horror and found themselves paralyzed by fear. Erika held onto Dakota and shouted, "Cheyenne, make him stop!"

Cheyenne didn't answer; she just knelt to the ground and stared at the carnage. She stared at her D-Power and saw it had a huge crack in the screen and casing. It dropped out of her hand along with her cards and the device was barely an impact away from crumbling. She stared at Beelzemon cackling as he felt himself get stronger and stronger.

"…What have I done…?"


	15. Forgive and Forget

Author's Note: With Beelzemon on a rampage, his Tamer has to figure out quickly how to stop him. And when she acquires a strange card, it gives Beelzemon the final realization of his shrouded past.

* * *

Chapter 15: Forgive and Forget

"Cheyenne, get out of there!" Kaitlyn desperately screamed. "Beelzemon's gone crazy; he'll kill you!"

Unfortunately, Cheyenne didn't move. She just remained kneeling on the ground and staring at the destruction she unintentionally caused. She just watched Beelzemon become a monster consumed with gluttony for power. This was no longer the Beelzemon she knew…but the one she knew had to be in there somewhere…

"Cheyenne, snap out of it!" Dakota commanded. "Get up and get out of there!"

"It's no use…" Erika mumbled. "She's too traumatized; I can't blame her…"

Anna bit her lip and looked at Valkyrimon. "Guys…we have no choice. We have to destroy Beelzemon."

"Anna if we do that, Cheyenne'll never forgive us!" Kaitlyn argued. "There has to be another way!"

"There is no other way! Even if she doesn't forgive us, we have to save her! Let's go, Valkyrimon!"

As the other Digimon charged to bring down Beelzemon, the demon merely smirked as he extended his hand and shouted, "PRIMAL ORB!"

One by one, the other Digimon were trapped inside the impenetrable bubbles. Not even the Fenrir Sword or Kahuna Waves could break them. Valkyrimon, MarineAngemon, Cerberusmon, and Angewomon sat helpless to face whatever Beelzemon had coming for them. Cheyenne stared at him and tears stared leaking from her eyes as she shouted, "Beelzemon STOP IT!"

Beelzemon completely ignored her. Instead he stared at the other Digimon and grinned. "Well, I got me a full-course meal! A tasty bird, some fish, a meaty dog, and a feisty angel will fill me up! I'm really gonna enjoy loading yer data!"

The other Tamers stood helpless and mortified at the thoughts of their own Digimon being destroyed, especially by someone they considered a friend. Suddenly, Dakota pulled out a card and shouted, "Everyone, use the Alias card now!"

In unison, the four pulled out the card, slid it into their D-Powers, and shouted, "Digi-Modify! Alias ACTIVATE!"

The four trapped Digimon fell out of the bubbles as their duplicate data was loaded by Beelzemon. However, the Digimon were different; it appeared they regressed to their Rookie forms as indicated by Salamon's presence. Anna went up and picked up what used to be Valkyrimon. The Digimon appeared as a red and white bird with a feather on its head. Kaitlyn picked up a white four-legged Digimon with a red mane and purple markings. Dakota picked up a smaller and lighter-colored dog Digimon and Erika picked up Salamon. The D-Powers determined the other Digimon to be Hawkmon, Gomamon, and Labramon.

"Anna…Beelzemon stole our Ultimate and Mega powers…" Hawkmon muttered as she struggled to sit up.

"That doesn't matter; we at least didn't lose you…" Anna insisted.

Labramon grunted. "Beelzemon's rampage…is a reflection of the anger Cheyenne felt towards the Devas…and possibly Lucemon as well. I believe that Lucemon was behind all this…in order to regain control over Beelzemon."

"But how do we stop him?" Dakota asked. "If we don't do something, he'll kill us all."

"Only Cheyenne can stop him…"

As for Cheyenne, quiet sobs escaped her lips as she witnessed Beelzemon absorbing the Ultimate and Mega data of the other Digimon. She stared down at the ground where her broken D-Power and cards lay scattered and mumbled, "…This is all my fault. I lost control over my anger…and it made Beelzemon go crazy… I…I can't stop him… He'll probably kill us one by one…but maybe I deserve that for what I did to him…"

She glanced at one of her cards and picked it up. She gasped when an idea came to mind. The card was titled "Degradation"…and it could possibly get Beelzemon to come to his senses…though at a cost. Beelzemon noticed her and calmly walked up to her, a dangerous intent in his mind. When he got up to her, a smirk crossed his lips and he chuckled dryly.

"Not so high and mighty now, are ya?" He asked before he proceeded to grab her and pick her up by the neck, causing her to cry out in pain. "Now that I'm stronger, I don't need ya anymore!"

"Beelzemon…I don't think…you believe a word you're saying… Don't do anything…stupid…" Cheyenne choked out.

The demon squeezed harder as he shouted, "Don't talk ta me like I'm a wild animal! I'm tired of ya keepin' me on a short leash! I'm Beelzemon, the Demon Lord of Gluttony!"

"Beelzemon…I can't breathe…!"

As Beelzemon continued to strangle his Tamer, Labramon suddenly ran up and bit his leg, causing the demon to shout out in pain. The other Digimon, despite being weaker, decided to fight any way to make Beelzemon put Cheyenne down.

"FEATHER STRIKE!"

"PUPPY YOWLING!"

"MARCHING FISHES!"

As the Rookies' attacks hit Beelzemon, he finally growled and slung Labramon off of him and into the other Digimon. What he didn't realize was that Cheyenne had her D-Power and the Degradation card in hand. He turned around and saw the girl on the verge of passing out. She had a small stream of blood drip from the corner of her mouth, which seemed to turn him on.

"Just the thought 'a snappin' yer neck turns me on. Any last words?" Beelzemon asked as he was about to completely crush her neck.

"Beelzemon…I'm sorry…" Cheyenne croaked out.

Beelzemon raised his eyebrow and then saw her ready a card into her D-Power. Before he could make another move, she weakly shouted, "Digi-Modify…! Degradation ACTIVATE…!"

"NOOO!"

A flash of light and a bolt of lightning came down on Beelzemon, causing him to drop Cheyenne. She collapsed onto the ground gasping for air, prompting Dakota and Kaitlyn to swoop in and grab her. As the light shined, a stream of dark energy poured into Cheyenne's D-Power, causing the crack to seal and causing it to change color. It was now black mixed with violet and red, indicating she must have accomplished some great feat to make it change.

The light soon disappeared and left a cloud of smoke sitting on the ground. Out of it came a smaller creature that groaned and fell to the ground. Cheyenne stared at the creature and gasped before breaking away from Dakota's grasp and running towards it. Once she reached it, she kneeled down and carefully picked up its head before picking up the rest of its body. She just stared into the weakened face of the small creature and a single name came from her lips.

"…Impmon?"

Impmon slowly opened his emerald eyes and stared up at Cheyenne's face. Her tear-stained face looked exactly like his friend from the past's face, eyes and all. He coughed and muttered, "…How did ya know who I was?"

"Impmon…do you remember that girl you were friends with that you always told me about? The one you mistook for an angel…?"

"Yeah… Do ya know her…?"

Cheyenne offered up a smile. "Impmon…I'm that girl."

The imp gasped and realized how right she was. Why didn't he figure it out sooner? Those eyes were such a dead giveaway…but he figured he was just looking too hard and had too much anger in him to keep searching. Cheyenne continued to explain.

"You met me when I was eleven years old…but I didn't realize Beelzemon was your Mega form. I tried to come back, I really did…but my parents thought the Digital World was something I made up and didn't want me to talk about it anymore. But I held onto the hope that I would see you again…I just didn't think I'd meet you as a Mega instead of the Impmon I first met." She paused and studied the neckerchief he had on that was slightly ragged with age. "You still kept my bandana… I remember I gave that to you before we were separated…"

Tears started welling up in Impmon's eyes and pathetic sobs came out of his mouth. Cheyenne raised him up to where they were face-to-face and he muttered, "…It really is you… Ya don't know how long I've been searchin'…"

"Impmon…I'm so sorry for taking away your power…but I had to…"

"I know…'cause I was hurtin' ya. I'm so sorry, Chey… I didn't mean to hurt anyone… I don't know what came over me…"

"That was my fault… I lost control and it affected you." She paused and cast her eyes down. "Impmon…I don't deserve to be your Tamer…not after this…"

Impmon's eyes widened with sadness and he placed his gloved hand to the girl's cheek. "Chey…I don't want another Tamer but you. No chump could compare to ya. Please don't stop bein' my Tamer…okay?"

Cheyenne's lips trembled and her eyes started to become watery again. She pressed Impmon to her chest and loud sobs escaped her body as she cried out, "…Thank you for believing in me, Impmon…"

The two got to their feet and stared worriedly at their friends. Impmon backed away slightly, expecting the others to already hate him. Cheyenne noticed this and decided to speak for him.

"Guys…if there's anyone you should be mad at, it's me. I made Beelzemon go berserk…but I didn't intend to hurt you at all. I just got angry over what Caturamon said and how he was hurting you. Just…please don't hate Impmon…"

"Cheyenne…we could never hate you…and we could never hate Impmon. We know it was an accident." Anna assured. "All that's important is that our Digimon are still alive. Plus…the Devas are gone, and we can go home."

"Wait…I should still let Zhuqiaomon know what happened. I don't want him to think that we attacked the Devas for nothing."

"But Cheyenne, our Digimon are weaker now." Dakota stated before his eyes widened slightly. "Wait…we could use that to our advantage."

"There is no need to explain." A voice echoed.

The group looked up in the sky to see a large red and orange bird appear in a flash of light. From Calumon's description, this must've been Zhuqiaomon. Speaking of the In-Training, he appeared right next to the Southern Sovereign and waved to the Tamers. Zhuqiaomon landed on the ground and eyed Cheyenne and Impmon.

"So you are the humans that defeated the Devas. You don't have to be afraid; Calumon told me everything. The Devas betrayed us because a certain Digimon bribed them."

"Lucemon?"

"Apparently so. He used the Devas to draw out the anger in not only Beelzemon…but you as well."

"Why's that?" Kaitlyn cut in.

Cheyenne cast her eyes down. "It's because a Tamer's emotions directly affect their Digimon."

"Precisely." Zhuqiaomon agreed. "He wanted Beelzemon to turn back into the monster he once was…but thanks to you, that crisis was averted."

"I have a question. What's the purpose of the Degradation card?"

"Ah, the card you used on Beelzemon. The Degradation card reverts your Digimon to a weaker level and seals their uncontrollable power into a desired vessel…in your case, your D-Power. I believe Impmon will Digivolve to Beelzemon again when the time is right. But…would you like to know how he became Beelzemon in the first place?"

Cheyenne locked eyes with Zhuqiaomon. "That wouldn't hurt."

"I've watched events from the past for some time along with the other Sovereigns. After you departed from the Digital World as a child, Impmon fell into a state of despair. His parents were able to detect the scent of a human on him and completely disowned him. In a rage, he loaded their data…apparently, he got a power boost from being around you. So he wandered the Digital World as a loner and nomad. But then...a Digimon named Barbamon, the Demon of Greed, offered him a way to get stronger to get to the Real World...and Impmon accepted."

"So then he became Beelzemon?"

"Yes. Once he Digivolved, Lucemon came to him and offered him a place at his side. Beelzemon's newfound gluttony for power made him say yes…and so he became one of the Seven Great Demon Lords and the leader of an army called the Nightmare Soldiers. However…that doesn't explain his hatred for humans."

"What happened to him?"

"Well, he got tired of being controlled by Lucemon and he betrayed the other Demon Lords by escaping into the Real World. When he arrived, from what my friend Azulongmon told me, some human authorities captured him…and figured out he wasn't one of them and decided to experiment on him…"

The girl gasped and stared down at Impmon. "Impmon…is that true?"

Impmon cast his eyes away and nervously nodded. Zhuqiaomon continued. "When they tried to take samples of his DNA, he managed to escape. But they were also humans that developed a program many years ago that gave Digimon…noticeable gender differences. He found that accursed contraption called Behemoth and decided he would take revenge on humans one by one…and he started in the city you just happened to be at. I believe at the same time…he wanted to find you at all costs."

"But he wouldn't have known what I looked like because I grew up."

"That is right. But during the time you two spent together, I believe he began to realize you were the girl he met all grown up. Truth be told, when you first came here, that's when you were supposed to receive your D-Power…but you were gone before it could be given to you."

"Oh…"

"Though the Devas are destroyed, I must thank all of you for bringing peace back to both worlds. I shall open a portal to the Real World for you." The Southern Sovereign paused and narrowed his eyes. "But the other Demon Lords will not rest, I warn you. They will do everything they can to get Beelzemon back on their side. However, as long as he is Impmon, they should leave you alone for the time being."

Cheyenne nodded. "Thank you, Zhuqiaomon…"


	16. Home is Where the Heart Is

Author's Note: Cheyenne and Impmon return home, and the Rookie has a few choice words with her parents. At the same time, a new enemy appears...or is she really an enemy?

* * *

Chapter 16: Home is Where the Heart Is

"It's so good to be home, Impmon…" Cheyenne sighed.

"Yeah…I can't wait fer yer mom to cook up some good grub." Impmon added.

"Say, what are we going to do about Behemoth? I don't think you could ride it as Impmon…"

"He knows all my forms, so he should let me on 'im…though I can't drive fer a while. But I ain't complainin'! It'll be nice ta be a kid again."

Cheyenne laughed. "You haven't changed a bit after almost nine years."

Cheyenne and Impmon felt better to be standing on the front porch of their home. Only a few minutes ago did they exit the gate Zhuqiaomon created for them and their friends got in their cars and went home. Hopefully the Sovereign was right in that as long as Impmon stayed as Impmon, Lucemon would leave them alone. However…she already missed him as Beelzemon. But…they could use this opportunity to start over from scratch and work to get him back to the Mega level.

"At least we're home in time for dinner. I think we're having chicken with mushrooms and peppers…and you know it's made with that good chicken stock!"

Impmon started drooling. "Oh…stop talkin' about it; yer makin' me hungry!"

The girl laughed as she opened the front door and found her parents with the table set to resemble something like a welcome home party. The chicken and vegetables was set out on a few plates along with gluten-free rolls of rice flour and a small cake for Impmon, who her parents thought was still Beelzemon. Speaking of which, her parents locked eyes in surprise onto the small Rookie.

"Welcome home, Cheyenne." Her mother announced. "Who is this? Where's Beelzemon?"

Cheyenne smiled nervously. "Mom…this IS Beelzemon. Well, just call him Impmon for now."

Her mother and father gasped and looked at each other before looking back at her. "Impmon? But…I thought Impmon was just an imaginary friend…"

Impmon suddenly remembered what Cheyenne told him of how her parents kept her from returning to the Digital World. He angrily stormed up to them and leapt up onto the table to get eye-level with them. He rose up one of his gloved hands and formed a dark red fireball on his fingertip.

"Ya thought I was an imaginary friend!? Somethin' that she needed ta forget!? I spent nine years tryin' ta find her and ya kept 'er away from me! How could ya do that!? I bet she was cryin' and cryin' fer days 'cause she couldn't come back!"

"We…we didn't mean any harm! We're sorry, Impmon!" Cheyenne's mother panicked.

"Impmon, that's enough!" Cheyenne reprimanded. "Adults will do that; they can't see things like kids can. They just thought they were protecting me… Please don't take your anger out on them…"

Impmon calmed down and got up off the table and stood by Cheyenne's side. He stared at the table and found he almost knocked the decorative candleholder off of it. He turned his head away in embarrassment and muttered, "…Sorry…"

"No Impmon…" Cheyenne's father began. "We're the ones who should apologize. You see, when Cheyenne told us she went to the Digital World…we naturally didn't believe her…because like she said, adults can't see things children can. When we told her it wasn't real, along with you, she bawled like a baby trying to convince us that everything was real. We still didn't believe her…but we couldn't account for how her bandanna disappeared or how dirt mysteriously appeared on her clothes. Despite telling her not to talk about it anymore…I think she still searched for a way to go back."

The Rookie stared at them in disbelief and stood in silence before he dashed off in the direction of Cheyenne's room. Cheyenne glanced at her parents and then followed after Impmon. She noticed that he had collapsed face-down on her bed and was quietly sobbing. Cheyenne crept inside and sat down on the bed next to him. Heh…a while back, it was the other way around as she remembered Beelzemon was in her place after they had that heated argument about his sneaking out late. The girl placed her hand on Impmon's back and caressed the violet, satin-like fur.

"…Don't cry, Impmon. I know you're upset…but please forgive my parents. You see…I don't have any brothers or sisters, so they kinda go overboard in protecting me because I'm all they have." She paused and let out a sad laugh. "I guess that makes me go overboard in trying to protect you…"

She stared at Impmon's trembling form and saw that if he was Beelzemon, he wouldn't want to be caught dead breaking down and looking pathetic. But now he was technically a child again, so he couldn't contain the emotions he so wanted to keep bottled up. She figured he was upset that when her parents told her that her entire Digital World experience wasn't real, she cried like a baby as she fought to prove to them it was. Parents naturally wanted to account their child's spoutings as nothing but make-believe.

"Impmon…it's going to be okay. You're back with me…and I'm not going to let you go…not like I was forced to do. Remember when we made that pinky-promise to be friends forever? Well…I stuck by it…and you did too."

Impmon rose his head up and stared at her with bleary eyes and flushed cheeks. "Why…why did they do that…? I still don't get why adults don't want ta believe in somethin' they can't see…"

"I know, Impmon. I'm an adult now…but I don't understand it myself. Parents…I guess just want to protect children…because the one thing they're afraid of the most is the unknown."

"Well…they do too good of a job doin' it…"

"Yeah…tell me about it." She paused and scratched his back like she would with a family dog. "Look…if you want, you can come with me to school on Monday. But…I'll have to dress you up and make you look like a kid."

"Am I gonna have to sit through yer boring classes…?" Impmon asked with a sniffle.

"No, they don't allow it. You could hang around the tennis court or library…but you need to be polite and don't be disruptive."

Cheyenne suddenly placed her hand over her mouth and wore a look of shock. Impmon wiped his nose and asked, "…What's the matter?"

"Wow…I'm starting to sound like a parent…"

The two turned their heads to the door to see Cheyenne's mother with two plates. The older woman smiled and handed them to the girl and the Rookie. "I didn't want these to get cold…so eat them up if you're still hungry."

Cheyenne raised her eyebrow and eyed her mother. "Mom…are you doing this to keep Impmon from launching fireballs at you?"

"Cheyenne…I'm sorry that we made Impmon cry. We never intended to do any harm…" She turned to Impmon. "Impmon, please forgive Charlie and me; we didn't mean to keep you two apart… We never realized the promise you two made to each other…and how important it was to you. We want to help Cheyenne help you become Beelzemon again…if that's what you want, of course."

The Rookie stared at the older human with wide eyes. He looked back and forth between the plate of food and the two humans before his lips started trembling again and his vision became bleary once more. He sat down the plate of food and hugged Cheyenne's neck before he went on to hug her mother's neck.

"Oh, how sickeningly sweet!" A voice called from outside. "It makes me just want to vomit!"

Cheyenne and Impmon ran outside to see who could be trying to ruin the loving moment. They found sitting on the telephone pole wires a girl-like imp sporting red pigtails, a leather outfit, demon wings and a forked tail. Cheyenne got out her D-Power and analyzed the apparent Digimon.

"…Etnamon, a Champion Digimon. I've never heard of this Digimon, but she looks tough. Let's watch out for her Prinnymon Rain." She paused and stared down at Impmon. "Impmon, I know your power's lower now, but you ready for a fight?"

"Yeah, let's go!"

Etnamon chuckled and hopped down onto the ground. "So that's the Rookie form of the mighty Beelzemon? You don't look so high and mighty now."

"Do ya work fer Lucemon or somethin', toots?" Impmon asked in irritancy.

"Lucemon? Oh, please! I don't need that gay excuse for a Demon Lord to order me around! I just came around because I heard you found a Tamer! Let's see if you have any power left as a Rookie!"

Cheyenne pulled out some cards and flipped through them. She found one called "Zanbamon" and decided to use it. She slid the card through the D-Power and shouted, "Digi-Modify! Zanbamon: Hunting Knife ACTIVATE!"

Etnamon stepped back and wore a look that mixed disbelief with panic. "What!? How did you get a Zanbamon card!?"

Before the female imp could say anything else, Impmon came at her with one of Zanbamon's blades and sliced at her stomach, leaving a shallow cut in her clothing and her skin. Etnamon growled at the wound and glared at Impmon and Cheyenne.

"YOU CHEATED! YOU USED A DIGI-MODIFY!"

"That's what happens when you challenge a Tamer." Cheyenne smirked. "If you want to fight Impmon without my interference…then go right ahead."

Etnamon growled and wiped blood from her laceration. "I'd like to be at full-strength to fight that weakling! Just you wait…I'll become a Mega just like he could!" She jumped up and flapped her wings frantically. "So long, butt-wipes!"

Cheyenne actually grabbed a few rocks and chucked them at the Champion in vain. Once Etnamon was gone, the girl huffed a sigh and growled out, "What a coward."

"Yeah, you said it." Impmon agreed. "Good thing ya used that Zanbamon card. Didn't she seem small and weak fer a Champion?"

"Now that you mention it…yeah. I guess Champion Digimon aren't always gigantic…" She paused and studied Impmon. "Are you going to be okay…?"

"…Ya mean with yer parents? Yeah…I'll be okay. I know they was just tryin' to protect ya…I guess that's just what GOOD parents do. I wish mine were like yers…"

"Impmon, you don't have to deal with them anymore. We're your family now…okay?"

The Rookie wore a smile and stared up at his Tamer. "Yeah…I'm glad I got a better family…"


End file.
